La leyenda de los hermanos demonio
by elimmortal
Summary: ESTARÍAS DISPUESTO A SACRIFICAR TODO POR TUS SERES QUERIDOS A UN A COSTA DE QUE TE ODIEN.EPISODIO 9 SUBIDO
1. episodio 0prologo

Bien me explico para que nos entendamos 1los hechos o acciones van después de – 2[] pensamientos 3: diálogos de los personajes y 4 () aclaraciones.

Primero esto es a unas horas de la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a la aldea de konoha después de rencontrarse con Sakura y ofenderla sin querer y que Konohamaru le enseñara su sexi non jutsu a Naruto para ser golpeado por Sakura y les den el aviso de su enfrentamiento con Kakashi

_**Prologo**_.

Era la puesta de sol en la entrada de Konoha y los ninjas de guardia estaban sobnolientientos.

Izumo: ahhhhhhh cielos que aburrimiento no crees. Kotetsu: y que lo digas. Izumo: ahhhh. Kotetsu: joder hombre, quieres dejar eso ya, asta a mi me esta entrando sueño de tanto que bostezas. Izumo: vamos dudo que vaya a suceder algo ahora, con todo el jaleo que debe estar armando, Naruto ahora que regreso, dudo que haya más viajeros hoy.

En eso kotetsu empieza a distinguir una una figura que se acerca asía ellos.

Kotetsu: mmmmm tú crees. Izumo: eh. Kotetzu: tal parece que no, ahhhh quien será.

- Pero debido al ocaso para ambos era imposible distingirle asta que estuvo a la sombra de la gran puerta de konoha y se pudo distinguir era un sujeto de 1.66 cm totalmente vestido de blanco sandalias blancas pantalón blanco gabardina blanca con llamas al final de esta, serrada cubriéndole totalmente de la cintura asía arriba y con gorro, en su rostro una máscara de zorro cubriendo totalmente su rostro y en su mano izquierda dos catanas (espadas).

Izumo: quien será no parece un anbu. Kotetsu: es verdad y aun no he sabido de ningún anbu que esté realizando misiones en solitario en estos momentos. Izumo: será un enemigo. Kotetsu: no lo sé pero si es así ay que pararle los pies ya.

- En eso se apresuran a detener el avance de el extraño el cual solo se detiene al verlos frente a él, sin cambiar su postura.

Kotetsu e Izumo: alto si no eres de konoha ni aliado no podemos dejarte pasar.

-Lo dicen en tono autoritario para luego ponerse en guardia listos para el combate.

Extraño: ja ja ja ja ni enemigo ni aliado.

-Esas palabras dichas por el extraño con su vos tenebrosa causa que ambos guardias se estremecieran hasta los huesos.

Koetetsu: tsk [quien será este tipo]. Izumo: si no eres enemigo o aliado, a que has venido aquí.

- En eso ambos escuchan una risa maniática de lo más aterradora.

Extraño: a que otra cosa si no a matar a Naruto Uzumaki o debería decir el jinchuruki del zorro de 9 colas. Kotetsu e Izumo: ¿Cómo?

-Tarde fue para reaccionar solo pudieron ver como el extraño se perdía de su vista para después caer al suelo inconscientes.

Extraño: je que guardias, mas inútiles tiene hoy en día konoha, voy por ti Uzumaki Naruto.

De momento esto aun continúa chaito.

Siguiente capítulo

El extraño vs Naruto la verdad comienza a revelarse


	2. episodio 1El extraño contra Naruto la

Haber me explicó primera aclaración es el inicio de shippuden solo que a unas horas de la llegada de NARUTO con JIRAIYA saltando la parte de su reencuentro con SAKURA y el aviso de la pelea de ambos contra KAKASHI segunda aclaración este capítulo empieza en el justo momento en que naruto y sakura se abalanzan contra kakashi para quitarle los cascabeles claro todo bajo los ojos vigilantes de jiraiya tsunade y zizhune .Por favor no se molesten mucho esto es lo único que me saltare desde aquí empieza la historia al menos como yo la quiero.

Espero que les guste y acepto criticas solo así se aprende ¿no? .

Bueno sin más que agregar he aquí el siguiente capitulo chaito.

_**El extraño contra Naruto la verdad comienza a revelarse.**_

Naruto y Sakura aparecen de frente a Kakashi que se encuentra en el bosque del campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

Kakashi: [no se lo toman en serio…. atacando así directamente]. Sakura: ¡ahora , Naruto¡. Naruto: ¡allá voy, Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi: naruto:¡el final de la historia de tácticas icha icha es ….! La verdad es …. El prota-gonista de verdad es …. .-

Kakashi al oír esto solo atina a sorprenderse y después a asustarse temiendo que le sea revelado el final del icha icha (recordemos que al peli plateado le encanta).

Kakashi! ¿¡Que! Oh… oh no!.-

Y tratando por todos los medios de no escuchar el final pero de pronto justo entre el y los chicos aparece el mismo sujeto extraño en medio de una gran ráfaga de aire la cual arroja a los tres Kakashi es lanzado contra un árbol a su espalda y los chicos solo son arrojados un par de metros atrás. En eso el extraño tan solo se dedica a buscar a naruto sin a ser ningún movimiento ante la mirada atónita de los tres, a lo lejos Jiraiya voltea a ver a Stunade preguntándole.

Jiraiya: oye no me dirás que esto también es parte de la prueba de los chicos.

-Stunade solo guarda silencio un momento tras el que responde algo molesta.

Stunade: claro que no idiota que ganaría yo con eso además míralo bien el tipo ni siquiera es de Konoha.

- Jiraiya solo lo ve y concuerda con Stunade ya que el sujeto vestía de blanco y por ningún lado se le veía el protector con el símbolo de la hoja señal inequívoca de pertenecía a la aldea en eso Stunade solo atina a darle una patada a Jiraiya y mandarlo al lugar. Stunade: que esperas idiota ve rápido puede traer problemas ese tipo ¡ya! .

-Mientras que Jiraiya se acerca al lugar, todos aun el extraño guardan silencio hasta que Naruto de lo mas cabreado comienza a reclamarle al extraño. Naruto: oye tu que se supone que significa esto nadie nos dijo, que alguien más participaría.

– Kakashi solo ve al extraño y asiente con la cabeza afirmando no saber nada tras lo cual Sakura también pregunta.

Sakura: es verdad Kakashi sensei no debería avernos dicho a Naruto y a mí esto.

-El extraño al oír el nombre naruto se voltea en dirección a Naruto y separa las espadas que porta una en cada mano para luego dejar entrever parte del filo de la que porta en la derecha al libérarla un poco de su funda, una catana de lo más extraña debido al color de esta empuñadura blanca, guarda blanca y hoja de un color rojo sangre, tras lo cual comienza a reír desquisiadamente entonces habla.

Extraño: Uzumaki por fin te encontrado, listo para morir zorro de nueve colas.

-Naruto sorprendido por la revelación y algo atemorizado de la amenaza se pone en guardia listo para el combate mientras Kakashi a un sorprendido por lo que sabe el extraño trata de a ser memoria donde a oído de esa catana tan extraña.

Kakashi:[donde he oído de esa espada ¿donde?, maldición no recuerdo].

-El extraño comienza a caminar hacia Naruto mientras que Jiraiya ya estaba a unos metros de distancia del extraño (para que se den una idea el extraño en medio de todos kakashi a su espalda naruto y sakura en frente de él y jiraiya a su izquierda) en eso tras dar tres pasos el extraño se detiene para hablar como ese tono macabro.

Extraño: je je je listo muéstrame lo que vales, espero valga la pena utilizar mi colmillo sangriento.

-tras lo cual Stunade Jiraiya , Kakashi y Zhizune se sorprenden.

Todos menos Sakura:¡colmillo sangriento! .

-Entonces desaparece y solo se escucha como la espada choca con otro metal, justo frente a naruto sin siquiera tocarlo a lo cual, Sakura sorprendida se da cuenta de que se trata de Kakashi que ha detenido al extraño y su espada con uno de sus kunais.

Sakura: esa velocidad es la misma de Li increíble he.

-Voltea a ver a todos solo para notar que solo ella y Naruto fueron incapaces de notar el movimiento de Kakashi.

Sakura: [maldición se supone que ya soy chunin debería de ser capaz de ver moverse a alguien a esa velocidad acaso realmente, solo soy una inútil].

-Solo pone una cara abatida para después mostrar una expresión decidida.

Sakura: [¡no me niego! no volveré a dudar les probare a todos, que puedo ayudar a Naruto no permitiré que lo maten.

-Mientras Kakashi aun deteniendo al extraño con su kunai.

Kakashi: realmente eres tú, reconocería tu espada en cualquier lugar, a un con esa mascara, (recordemos que la máscara de zorro cubre el rostro del extraño completamente).

-El extraño aun tratando de quitar a Kakashi del medio sorprendido arroja la catana de su mano izquierda justo a los pies de naruto para luego ya libre de hacer presión a su espada y señalarse a sí mismo.

Extraño: me conoces je je je, es un honor que el hombre que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus me conozca, Kakashi Hatake cierto mmm entonces supongo que en honor a esa reputación lo diré sin rodeos fuera de mi camino solo lo quiero a él no estoy interesado en alguien tan débil como tú.

-Kakashi al notar que la fuerza del extraño aumenta solo contesta trabajosamente.

Kakashi: jamás. Extraño: fue tu elección.

-Le responde y luego comienza a realizar posición de manos solo con una, sobre su propia espada ante la mirada atónita de todos, (recordemos que es muy extraño que aparezca alguien capaz de eso), en eso la presión aumenta tanto sobre el kunai de kakashi que este se parte en dos y kakashi retrocede apenas logrando esquivar el peligroso filo.

Extraño: ¡te lo advertí! .

- Sin embargo al estar a punto de tocar el suelo la espada asciende del lado derecho de Kakashi al hombro izquierdo sin tocarlo produciendo una ráfaga de aire que corta el pecho de Kakashi y lo manda a volar hasta estrellarse destrozando un árbol y cayendo al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre en eso un furioso, Jiraiya aparece frente al extraño dándole con su rasengan en el pecho pero justo cuando debería salir disparado por el efecto del rasengan el extraño sujeta la mano de Jiraiya evitándolo.

Extraño: increíble justa pero me temo que no funciona conmigo.

-Dicho esto jala la mano de jiraiya asía su costado derecho girándose para quedar detrás de el realizando mas posiciones de mano sobre su propia espada.

Extraño: [jutsu corte radien].

-Tras lo cual corta la espada de Jiraiya en el mismo ángulo que Kakashi mandándolo a volar lejos electrocutado tras lo que aparece Sakura dispuesta a golpear su cara con uno de sus mega golpes sin embargo al notar a la peli roza acercándose peligrosamente a él y con su espada aun así arriba en la misma posición del ataque realizado a Jiraiya este cambia de posición su mano para invertirla (nota la hoja en vez de estar asía arriba ahora está a sus pies) y preparándose para literalmente cortar por la mitad a Sakura antes de ser golpeado por esta sin embargo al notar las intenciones del extraño Naruto le grita desesperadamente.

Naruto:¡no te atrevas! .

-Debido a esto el extraño se detiene justo antes del corte, (plis lo se se que he dejado a Naruto papando moscas pero así me está llegando la inspiración sorri), recibiendo de lleno en el costado derecho de la cara el golpe de Sakura disparándolo asía el bosque destrozando varios árboles hasta perderse de vista ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en eso Stunade que ya estaba atendiendo a Jiraiya y Zhizune también estaba atendiendo a Kakashi.

Stunade: Sakura rápido retrocede ese sujeto no es alguien a quien puedas a serle frente y tu también Naruto.

-Decía mientras seguía atendiendo a Jiraiya.

Sakura: pero maestra.

-Totalmente desconcertada sin entender la razón del miedo de la godaime mientras, que Naruto era arrastrado al interior de su mente justo frente a la jaula del kiubi (o zorro).

Kiubi: que estas esperando, idiota toma la espada ¡ya! Dentro de poco se levantara y ya no podrás hacer nada. Naruto: he. Kiubi: piensas dejar que maten a tu Sakura chan.

-Dicho esto naruto despierta y toma la espada a sus pies moviéndose a una velocidad superior a la utilizada por Kakashi, para aparecer justo frente al extraño que reaparecía con su máscara agrietada, pero sin revelar su rostro y la parte del abrigo(capa o gabardina como ustedes lo quieran entender), a la altura del pecho destrozada debido al rasengan de Jiraiya, con las heridas regenerándose rápido dispuesto a atacar, pero Naruto con la espada desenvainada se adelanta evitando así el ataque dirigido a Sakura, para asombro de todos los presentes Zhizune a un curando a Kakashi.

Zhizune: Kakashi me abre equivocado, acaso ese sujeto no es uno de los hermanos demonio. Kakashi: no estás en lo correcto esa catana es arg.

-Aun adolorido por el ataque recibido.

La prueba de que en realidad, se trata de él.

Zhizune: pe-pero entonces como es que Naruto kun puede usar esa espada estoy segura que esas son los colmillos sangrientos, esas armas solo aceptaban a los hermanos demonio ¿no?, además no sabía que tuvieran esa habilidad de regeneración rápida no me digas que Naruto kun es. Stunade: me temo que así es la espada lo prueba.

-Decía mientras depositaba a Jiraiya junto a Kakashi.

Kakashi: entonces él es aquel niño.

-Decía Kakashi con una vos extrañamente de alegría.

Kakashi: [el segundo hijo de mi maestra minato sensei].

-Jiraiya ya enojado por el silencio de kakashi solo atino a sacar sus propias conjeturas.

Jiraiya: están diciendo que el es el hermano de Naruto.

-Dicho esto ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura que aun se encontraba a espaldas de Naruto y el deteniendo el avance de su supuesto hermano con una expresión de asombro e incredulidad hasta que desesperado por la falta de afirmación de esos tres a las palabras de Jiraiya.

Naruto:¡que! Escuche bien ero senin, acaso el es mi hermano Zhizune ne chan Kakashi sensei abuela, es eso cierto.

-Decía con la vos a punto de quebrársele pero sin escuchar respuesta a su pregunta por parte de los tres Zhizune solo miraba al suelo y Kakashi a un tirado en el suelo sin ver a Naruto, ambos con una expresión de arrepentimiento y Stunade con una exprecion de madre que sufre al ver herido a su propio hijo a punto de romper en yanto mientras Jiraiya solo observa la ecena en silencio sentado de pronto usando una vos furiosa y dolida.

Naruto:¡maldición! Acaso no piensan responder la maldita pregunta.

-Dichas estas palabras todos los presentes solo sintieron un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver el sufrimiento de Naruto, (claro a excepción de su supuesto hermano), sin embargo solo obtuvo más silencio solo Sakura hablo.

Sakura: Naruto.

-Lo decía dolida no le gustaba ver sufrir así a naruto a lo que su supuesto hermano contesto.

Hermano: je je realmente yo no diría hermano sino.

-Dicho esto retrocede unos pasos y clava su espada al suelo para después el mismo retirase le gorro de la cabeza dejando ver su cabello rubio como Naruto a excepción de poseer varios mechones pelirrojos para después retirarse la máscara dejando ver su rostro idéntico a Naruto pero aun con los ojos serrados ante la mirada atónita de Jiraiya y Sakura, por el parecido de ambos.

Hermano: más bien hermano gemelo no crees.

-A lo que abre los ojos dejando ver una mirada muy distinta, a la de Naruto que de alegría por conocer a su hermano la de él solo tenía odio y resentimiento, (algo así como la del uchija solo que la de él era mucho peor je je je), dejando ver también un rasgo increíble que nadie de los presentes podía creer.

Todos: sha-sha sharingan.

A bueno esto a un continua chaito ¡ja ja ja!

En fin proximo capitulo mmm bueno va a ser un poco spoiler pero ahí les va.

**SHARINGAN CONTRA SHARINGAN HERMANO CONTRA HERMANO A QUIEN ELEJIRAS A TUS AMIGOS O A TU FAMILIA **


	3. episodio 2Sharingan contra sharingan h

**Sharingan contra sharingan hermano contra hermano a quien elegirás a tus amigos, o a tu familia**

Sha-sharingan – ante el asombro de todos, tras cual el hermano se prepara el combate, nadie podía creer, que su hermano lo quisiera muerto.

Naruto: ¡espera alto!.

– Decía con el afán de detener el nuevo ataque de su hermano logrando confundirlo lo suficiente, para detenerlo.

Hermano: ¿e que sucede?. Naruto: ¡que sucede dices!, ¿por qué?. Hermano: e. Naruto: se supone que somos hermanos no, entonces que se supone que te hice para que a ora que apareces trates de matarme no lo en tiendo.

– el hermano guarda silencio, dejando a la expectativa a todos.

Hermano: que hiciste dices.

- Decía mientras señalaba al grupo de Stunade y compañía.

Hermano: dime porque demonios sigues a lado de ellos. Naruto: como. Hermano: no te agás el tonto dime que ganaras si dejas que te sigan manipulando como asta a ora.

– Molesta por las palabras dichas Stunade le reclama.

Stunade: eso no es cierto nadie de nosotros a utilizado a Naruto jamás.

– El hermano asombrado por la afirmación de Stunade comienza a reír divierto.

Hermano: ja ja ja ja.

– Sin embargo es callado por el derechazo de Sakura molesta y asombrada porque a pesar de haberle golpeado igual que antes esta vez lo único que pudo lograr fue hacerlo retroceder tan solo un paso tras lo cual ella retrocede para quedar justo al lado de Naruto y al fondo los demás.

Sakura: como te atreves no me importa si eres el hermano de Naruto no pienso permitir que te burles de mi maestra. Hermano: De verdad.

–Decía mientras se tomaba la quijada como reacomodándosela con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermano: sabes no deberías, siendo que eres igual no crees. Sakura: como. Hermano: de todos en esta aldea la que ha utilizado mas a Naruto no has sido tú, acaso me equivoco amiga. Sakura: eso no es cierto yo jamás he utilizado a Naruto. Hermano: de verdad entonces dime, alguna vez te has parado a pensar que sucederá, si muere por cumplir la promesa de regresarte a Sasuke Uchija, acaso te importa tan poco su vida, o es que por que no tiene familia, no importa, si muere.

–Sakura estática por sus palabras tan solo miraba al suelo sollozando muy molesta consigo misma acaso era verdad las palabras dichas por el joven.

Sakura: ¡no jamás! Yo jamás he querido que Naruto muera por su promesa.

– Decía con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas a lo que él solo responde con una risa burlona.

Hermano: de verdad eres increíble ja ja ja mientes bastante mal amiga.

–Sin embargo al terminar la frase se oyó un gran golpe incrustado nuevamente en la cara del hermano de Naruto.

Naruto: ¡maldito puede que seamos hermanos, pero no pienso permitir, que te burles de, Sakura!.

–A lo que su hermano no hiso sino aplaudirle soltando su espada aun con el puño de Naruto en su cara.

Hermano: maravilloso eso, ha sido increíble justo lo que se esperaría de uno de los hermanos demonio.

–En eso toma la mano de Naruto con su mano izquierda y comienza a aplastarla al grado de que los huesos de la mano de Naruto comienzan a romperse para horror de todos los presentes mientras lo observa fijamente a los ojos, mi entras Naruto es llevado al interior de su mente por el kiubi.

Kiubi: venga idiota si no haces nada perderás la mano ataca, es que acaso no te importa que te mate, tu hermano.

–Un silencio sepulcral se apodera del lugar.

Naruto: realmente esperas que luche, contra mi hermano.

–Molesto el kiubi solo atina a responder.

Kiubi: serás idiota tú eres mi jinchuruki tu destino es pelear aunque se trate de tu propio hermano tienes que pelear, o es que, acaso pretendes, que nos asesine.

–Naruto solo lo escuchaba con una mirada confusa no sabía que responder, hasta que el kiubi arto de su silencio.

Kiubi: dime pretendes morir, sin cumplir la promesa hecha a esa chica, no regresaras a Sasuke a la aldea acaso pretendes retroceder a tu palabra.

–Decía el kiubi con la esperanza de a serlo despertar.

Naruto: eso no, yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra y lo sabes. Kiubi: entonces lucha.

–En eso una risa comienza a oírse por todo el lugar, anunciando que alguien se acerca a ellos, al sentir algo o alguien detrás de el Naruto voltea y su hermano aparece frente a él.

Hermano: Increíble a un estas dudando no es así.

–De pronto el kiubi comienza a reír desde su jaula.

Kiubi: ya veo tu desarrollo del sharingan es impresionante, incluso pudes verme dentro de Naruto.

Hermano: está bien terminemos esto de una vez.

Naruto: e.

Hermano: ya que no deseas luchar conmigo te daré un incentivo que te parece, matare a todos los habitantes de esta aldea y dejare de último a tu preciosa peli rosa te aseguro que disfrutare descuartizarla miembro por miembro estoy ansioso por ver su cara de agonía ja ja ja ja.

–Decía con la vos mas terrorífica jamás escuchada por Naruto ni siquiera se comparaba con la de Orochimaru dándole a entender que hablaba muy en serio.

Naruto: maldito.

– Decía mientras trataba de asestarle un golpe sin éxito a su hermano el cual se desvanecía en el aire no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras con su mirada demoniaca ansiosa de ver sangre.

Hermano:te espero afuera hermano.

–Dara desaparecer completamente a lo cual Naruto dio un grito de desesperación total que resonó por todo el lugar, de pronto el kiubi comienza a reírse (ya saben con esa risa tétrica que suele tener siempre), sin embargo para Naruto esa risa en vez de parecer que el Kiubi se burlaba de él, sentía como si lo estuviera alentando a vencer a su hermano, por alguna razón desconocida para él.

Kiubi: Naruto enseñémosle nuestro poder, je je je ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué dudas?, necesitas mi poder ¿no es así? Bueno… ¿a quién quieres matar?.

-Todo esto lo decía el Kiubi mientras se le aparecía a Naruto en forma de burbujas naranja justo entre él y su jaula (como en el primer episodio de shippuden), de pronto el Kiubi se sorprende la mirada de Naruto había cambiado por completo en vez de tener una mirada llena de desesperación ahora tenía esa mirada desafiante dispuesto a no rendirse ante nada ni ante nadie (ya saben esa que muestra siempre que está seguro de lograr su objetivo), sin embargo algo había cambiado en ella no solo era desafiante, también por primera vez mostraba deseos de sangre algo que Naruto nunca tuvo, sin la ayuda del Kiubi.

Naruto: ¡a mi hermano!.

Kiubi: ¡libera completamente este sello y te daré todo mi poder!.

–Kiubi solo miraba como Naruto arrancaba el sello de la jaula de un tirón en eso la jaula se habría dejando escapar su gigantesco chacra por todo el lugar obligando a Naruto a retroceder.

Kiubi: al fin después de tanto tiempo podre salir al mundo nuevamente, listo Naruto.

-Decía mientras salía un poco de su jaula dejan ver solo la mitad de su verdadero cuerpo mirando a los ojos a Naruto.

Naruto: ¡si hagámoslo!.

-En eso Kiubi libera un rugido aterrador que hace que todo el lugar retumbe y que si alguna otra persona lo hubiera escuchado esta se habría aterrado sin embargo tal rugido le parecía de lo más reconfortante de pronto Naruto comienza a acercarse a lo cual Kiubi baja su cabeza a la altura de Naruto y este comienza a acariciarlo como si fuese su mejor amigo de pronto todo el chacra del Kiubi que se había esparcido por todo el lugar comienza a regresar y esta vez se introduce en el cuerpo de Naruto creando una gran flama roja que comienza a envolver a Naruto y al Kiubi completamente hasta que se extingue.

Kiubi: bien ahora tienes todo mi poder y un pequeño regalo.

Naruto: ¿cuál?.

-Kiubi solo sierra sus ojos y al reabrirlos descubre.

Naruto: ¡sharingan! me estas diciendo que yo también. Kiubi: así es también tu lo tienes ahora. Naruto: ¿pero cómo lo podre utilizar?. Kiubi: muy fácil, solo concéntrate el la verdadera razón para librar esta batalla, ahora ve y demuéstrale nuestro poder estaré esperando tu llamado.

-Kiubi levanta su cabeza y Naruto comienza a desaparecer igual que su hermano en eso despierta y nota que lo que para el duro minutos en verdad fueron solo segundos en eso su hermano lo suelta y el retrocede tomando nuevamente su espada desenvainándola para regresar al lado de Sakura serrando los ojos, mientras que su hermano recoge su espada y se prepara para el combate al igual que Naruto.

Hermano: a quien elegirás a tus amigos o a tu familia.

-Expectante a la espera de la respuesta de Naruto en eso abre los ojos y muestra para asombro de todos (claro e septo su hermano) su sharingan.

Naruto: listo para morir. Hermano: je je justo lo que esperaba de ti hermano.

-Mientras alistaba su ataque contra Naruto.

Hermano: te has dado cuenta solo son diez pasos los que nos separan ¡la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte es solo de diez pasos! que te parece si asemos esto más interesante. Naruto: ¿cómo? . Hermano: juguémonos la vida a un solo ataque con todo ¿qué dices?. Naruto: hecho.

-De todos los presentes nadie podía creer que Naruto aceptara tal cosa y Sakura solo lloraba en silencio viéndolo pensado, que pasara lo que pasara Naruto no podía morir ella no soportaría perderlo, no a él, en eso los demás se reincorporaban para tratar de detenerlos nadie podía permitir que los hijos del cuarto hokage se mataran entre sí (claro estoy hablando solo de Kakashi, Zhizune, Stunade y Jiraiya bueno digamos que el solo lo dedujo) sin embargo cuando se disponían a avanzar Naruto voltea a verlos y les dirige una mirada de lo mas escalofriante la cual los detiene en seco.

Naruto: ¡ni se les ocurra interferir!.

-Después regresa su mirada frente a su hermano en eso sin perder de vista a su hermano se da cuenta de que Sakura a un sigue a su lado llorando en silencio.

Naruto: por favor Sakura necesito que te alejes puede ser peligroso.

-Sin embargo se niega a separarse de él, negando con la cabeza en silencio a un con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Naruto: ¿te importaría?.

-Le decía a su hermano dándole a entender que le permitiera alejar a Sakura.

Hermano: je adelante.

-Su hermano había accedido clavando nuevamente, su espada al suelo en su lado derecho, en eso Sakura se da cuenta de que Naruto ha perdido el sharingan y su mirada a regresado a ser la misma de antes.

Nauto: Sakura-chan, te pido que te alejes. Sakura: ¿pero?. Naruto: descuida a un no puedo morir asta no cumplir mi promesa contigo de regresarte Sasuke te doy mi palabra ahora por favor aléjate.

-Para sorpresa de Sakura debido a que mientras hablaba Naruto había clavado su espada al suelo en su lado derecho justo como su hermano y acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura abrasándola para luego depositar su cabeza en el hombro de ella dejando a la peli-rosa sonrojada y sorprendida por el acto de Naruto sin embargo este no se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado en su querida peli-rosa mientras Sakura se arrepentía de esa estúpida promesa (recuerden esto será NARUSAKU) que le avía forzado a serle sin embargo sabia que mientras le diera su palabra de que sobreviviría estaba segura que la cumpliría, así que decidió romper el abraso y alejarse rogando por la victoria de Naruto entonces regresa al lugar de su espada frente a su hermano.

Naruto: te ice esperar. Hermano: en lo absoluto.

-En eso Naruto cierra sus ojos para reabrirlos lentamente pero esta vez algo es diferente el chacra del Kiubi lo esta envolviendo para crear el manto del zorro de 9 colas sin embargo esta vez el manto no forma la figura del zorro esta vez solo lo ebuelbe de pies a cabeza y sus facciones cambian sus ojos se empiezan a afilar, al igual que su rostro, sus colmillos son visibles fuera de su boca, asemejándose a la cara del Kiubi, sus manos comienzan a parecer garras (antes que lo olvide se que debí mencionarlo antes pero tanto Naruto como su hermano están utilizando de momento el sharingan de tres aspas ¡de momento!) en su cabello comienzan a aparecer mechones rojos justo como su hermano, sin colocarse en cuatro patas entonces abre completamente sus ojos mostrando nuevamente su sharingan.

Naruto: listo para morir.

-Decía Naruto con una voz aterradora a lo que su hermano solo sonríe para luego llevarse ambas manos al rostro cubriéndolo completamente luego de unos segundos las baja liberando un rugido aterrador parecido mas al de una bestia, que humano dejando ver los mismos rasgos y envuelto por el chacra rojo del mismo modo que Naruto para asombro de todos (claro e septo Naruto que solo está concentrado en matarlo por haber amenazado la vida de Sakura).

Hermano: a la cuenta de tres… ¡uno! .

-Decía mientras se alistaba para su ataque.

Naruto: ¡dos!. Hermano¡tres!.

-Al tiempo ambos tomaban sus espadas del suelo desapareciendo a gran velocidad destrozando el suelo tras su paso para reaparecer cada uno en el sitio del contrario (Naruto donde estaba su hermano y su hermano donde estaba Naruto) Naruto tenía su espada con la hoja asía el suelo con el brazo levantado y su hermano tenía su espada con la hoja apuntando a su lado derecho y su brazo al frente.

Sakura: ¡Naruto!.-Grita aterrada al no saber el resultado del ataque ¿quién había ganado? En eso para horror de todos se empieza a oír como la sangre de alguien comienza a brotar en grandes cantidades.

Y y esto a un continua chaito ¡je je je!

PROXIMO EPISODIO

**LA LELLENDA ES CIERTA LOS HERMANOS DEMONIO REAPARECEN**


	4. episodio 3LA LEYENDA ES CIERTA LOS HER

Sakura: ¡Naruto! .-Grita aterrada al no saber el resultado del ataque ¿quién había ganado?

-En eso para horror de todos se empieza a oír como la sangre de alguien comienza a brotar en grandes cantidades.

**LA LEYENDA ES CIERTA LOS HERMANOS DEMONIO REAPARECEN**

Hermano: increíble, arg… después de todo este tiempo… tu habilidad no ha disminuido… nada.

-Para asombro de todos Naruto lo había vencido todos veían como un corte en su lado izquierdo que iba de su cadera pasando por su corazón hasta el hombro expulsando su sangre hasta obligarlo a caer de rodillas.

Naruto: tú mismo… te lo buscaste. Hermano: je je je… ja ja ja… maravilloso.

-Nadie podía creer aun en esas condiciones él, seguía riéndose.

Naruto: no hables te desangraras más rápido.

-Nadie creía lo que escuchaba Naruto había herido a su propio hermano y a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo ni siquiera lo miraba, seguía igual que después del ataque, dándole la espalda al igual que su hermano.

Hermano: que sucede, ustedes me remataran je… adelante cof cof cof.

-Decía mientras notaba como todos incluso Sakura se acercaban a él a un sin entender la razón, tosía llevándose su mano libre a la boca para darse cuenta que debido a la pérdida de sangre, incluso hablar era realmente difícil notando como Stunade, Zhizune y Sakura se acercaban mas a él .

Hermano: ni se les ocurra acercarse.

-Amenazándolas con su espada al notar como trataban de atenderlo ellas tres.

Stunade: no seas tonto déjanos atenderte a un podemos ayudarte.

-Pedía tratando de que retirase su espada del medio.

Naruto: déjenlo, el mismo se lo busco.

-Nadie creía lo que oía Naruto parecía no querer mover un dedo para salvar a su hermano gemelo.

Jiraiya y Kakashi: ¡Naruto acaso quieres que muera! .

-Ambos molestos por su actitud.

Zhizune: Naruto-kun ¿acaso no te importa tu hermano?. Naruto: porque habría de importarme que sea mi hermano, ¡el amenazo la vida de la persona que más quiero en este mundo merece morir! . Stunade: ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? .

-En eso Sakura va hacia Naruto obligándolo a verle a la cara, que a un seguía de espaldas a todos, dándole una bofetada con lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de salir, para asombro de todos (nota no sorprende el hecho de que lo golpee, recordemos que siempre lo maltrata, pero por el momento, que trascurre si).

Sakura: acaso serás como Sasuke, te volverás igual que él, mataras a tu propio hermano ¿¡tu no eres así, por favor no te vuelvas como él! por favor vuelve en ti Naruto-kun.

-Decía mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Naruto llorando.

Hermano: todo lo contrario amiga el está volviendo.

-Nadie entendía lo que decía.

Sakura: de que hablas quien está volviendo.

-Hablaba aun aferrada a los brazos de Naruto.

Hermano: mi hermano está despertando crees conocer a Naruto ¿¡dices que él no es así! ¡te equivocas ninguno de ustedes conoce al verdadero Naruto!. Sakura: te equivocas Naruto no es como tú. Hermano: realmente lo crees entonces solo eres una niña mimada puede que ahora seas chunin pero no sabes nada del mun…do cof cof mierda no me queda mucho así que solo te diré esto hermano, lamento haber amenazado a la chica que amas pero era el único modo si de algo sirve de veras lo siento… pero recuerda esto, ¡la muerte solo es el comienzo!.

-Decía mientras caía inconsciente para horror de Zhizune Stunade Jiraiya y Kakashi.

Stunade: ¡Zhizune rápido tenemos que curarle!. Zhizune: hai.

-Mientras tanto.

Naruto:[ ¡la muerte solo es el comienzo! la muerte, la muerte, ¡solo es el comienzo!].

-Las últimas palabras de su hermano, a un resonaban en su cabeza de pronto suelta su espada sujetándose la cabeza y alejándose de Sakura comenzando a gritar desesperadamente, Sakura se acerca para tratar de calmarlo, todos creían que se arrepentía de herir a su hermano sin embargo Naruto cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a golpear su cabeza contra este, Sakura asustada, trata inútilmente de detenerlo pero no lo consigue Stunade que a un seguía atendiendo al hermano de Naruto junto con Zhizune.

Stunade: que esperan vallan a ayudar a Sakura ay que calmar a Naruto.

-Le decía a Kakashi y Jiraiya los cuales tan solo asienten para después ir a donde Naruto y Sakura sin embargo para desconcierto de todos Naruto simplemente se detiene quedando de rodillas con ambos brazos a sus costados, y con su mirada baja mirando el suelo, quedando en silencio Sakura trata de a serlo responder sin éxito por otro lado Stunade y Zhizune a un siguen tratando a su hermano, en eso Naruto se pone de pie y comienza a reírse justo como su hermano.

Naruto: ja ja ja ¡ja ja ja … al fin después de todo este tiempo, estoy despierto!… el mundo, ha olvidado nuestra existencia, no es así hermano.

-Decía hablándole a su hermano nadie lo entendía puesto que su hermano a un seguía inconsciente.

Stunade: Naruto el ahora no te escucha acaba… de morir.

-Nadie creía lo que escuchaba.

Zhizune: Stunade-sama mi…mire la herida es…ta. Stunade: regenerándose imposible.

-De pronto el hermano de Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo justo en medio de Stunade y Zhizune se pone de pie de un salto.

Hermano: es verdad el mundo ha olvidado, es hora de a serle recordar.

-En eso ambos comienzan a rugir mas como bestias que como humanos liberando sus chacras nuevamente.

Naruto: haaaaaaaaa.

Hermano: haaaaaaaa.

-Ambos comienzan a liberar sus chacras nuevamente formando dos grandes llamas de chacra rojo con negro que cubren a cada uno llamas tan grandes que son notadas a la distancia.

-En eso para desconcierto de todos Jiraiya dice algo que nadie comprende.

Jiraiya: las flamas del infierno han vuelto a aparecer, los hermanos demonio han reaparecido en este mundo.

Y y esto aun continua prometo mas acción el próximo espero me disculpen por la tardanza, en fin.

PROXIMO EPISODIO

_**La enorme diferencia entre los hermanos demonio y los ninjas de elit.**_

-Lo se me manche con el titulo pero así me llega mi inspiración lo siento


	5. episodio 4La enorme diferencia entre l

-En eso para desconcierto de todos Jiraiya dice algo que nadie comprende.

Jiraiya: las flamas del infierno han vuelto a aparecer los hermanos demonio han reaparecido en este mundo.

_**La enorme diferencia entre los hermanos demonio y los ninjas de elit.**_

Poco a poco ambos chacras se fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar nuevamente tan solo como el manto del zorro con sus facciones pero sin su forma, alrededor de cada uno.

Hermano: eres increíble a un después de todo este tiempo…. Tienes todo ese poder, no incluso ha aumentado.

-A un nadie comprendía las palabras de Jiraiya todos estaban expectantes Sakura que era la que se encontraba más cerca de Naruto (orientación Stunade y Zizhune son las más alejadas después Kakashi y Jiraiya por ultimo es Sakura la más cercana a Naruto y su hermano) se encontraba muy confundida.

Naruto: yo creo, no ser el único, que ha aumentado, su poder no es así.

Hermano: je… te diste cuenta… y bien ¿ahora qué?.

Naruto: no es obvio… a por Sasuke Uchiha mientras más rápido lo traiga de regreso, mejor ya no tolero esta maldita aldea.

Hermano: ¿y bien tú dices a donde debemos ir?.

Naruto: mmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmm, alguna idea.

-Su hermano baja la cabeza decepcionado.

Hermano: lógico raro seria, que supieras donde ir.

Naruto: a que viene eso, esperas que sepa dónde ir después de que acabo de despertar.

Hermano: lógico igual que siempre ¿no? en fin ya he tomado medidas.

-Naruto asombrado.

Naruto: de verdad.

Hermano: claro tonto con quien te crees que estas ablando… en fin será mejor largarnos, no deben tardar en aparecer los cazadores ambu con todo el jaleo que hicimos.

Naruto: lo sé sin embargo a un me queda por a ser algo aquí antes de irnos.

-De repente Naruto desaparece y aparece justo en frente de Sakura a pesar de estar a una distancia relativamente corta uso la misma velocidad con la que ataca a su hermano justo cuando estuvo frente a Sakura.

Hermano: entiendo, en eso caso te hará falta esto.

-Arrojándole un pergamino, de pronto realiza un jutsu que nadie entiende solo Kakashi.

Kakashi: imposible ¡Naruto no te atrevas!.

-Sin embargo era demasiado tarde la niebla ya se había extendido, desapareciendo a los hermanos y a Sakura de la vista pero extrañamente la niebla solo cubría la parte donde ellos estaban así que pensando tal vez igual que Kakashi que Naruto pretendía atacar a Sakura todos se acercan para tratar de entrar y averiguar qué sucedía dentro de la niebla sin embargo al intentarlo fueron repelidos por una ráfaga de aire arrojándolos un par de metros atrás cuando se recuperan Stunade que estaba bastante molesta, pensando que su alumna corría peligro, al ser atacada por Naruto y aun así recriminándose a sí misma pensando que Naruto, sería incapaz de lastimar a Sakura.

Stunade: escucha no se que pretendan tu y Naruto pero no pienso tolerarles que lastimen a mi alumna.

Hermano: de verdad no lo toleraras, je je entonces atacadme adelante si de verdad quieren impedírnoslo.

-Decía con bastante arrogancia mientras alentaba a Stunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Zhizune a que le atacasen cuando todos se abalanzaron nuevamente contra él, en eso Kakashi pudo notar como sonreía si entender la razón de pronto ve como realiza sellos (o posiciones de manos) con una sola mano.

Hermano: no lo creo jutsu [prisión de hielo].

-Una gran cúpula de hielo se avía formado alrededor de todos ellos asiendo imposible su ayuda a Sakura o incluso su propio escape, frustrados todos se disponían a atacar la cúpula de hielo sin embargo ninguno pudo hacerlo ya que Stunade lo había hecho primero, grandes golpes se oían a la distancia ya que eran dados con su mega fuerza sin embargo nada lograban aunque esos golpes provinieran de ella.

Hermano: te será imposible, mi jutsu produce una capa de hielo que a un, una de los tres legendarios Sanín no podría romper, sería mejor que lo dejes, prometo que en cuanto mi hermano termine con Sakura serán libres y podrán atacarme si así lo desean.

-Le decía mientras notaba como los puños de Stunade comenzaban a sangrar, pero ella no lo escuchaba seguía golpeando imposibilitando que los demás atacaran, ignorando el dolor incluso algunos dedos rotos no quería aceptar que era incapaz de ayudar a su alumna de pronto frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

Stunade: [arg maldición] ¡te juro que si lastiman a Sakura ya seas tú o Naruto, are que se arrepientan!.

Hermano: je je je una gran amenaza viniendo de alguien tan débil ¿no crees?.

-Nadie está dispuesto a tolerar más de pronto molestos todos.

Zhizune: ¡como te atreves a insultar a leidy Stunade.

Jiraiya: no te perdonare lo que isiste [aunque seas su hijo no te perdonare que agás sufrir a Stunade] (ya varios deben saberlo si no ay les va, Jiraiya anda coladito, por Stunade).

-Kakashi decidió tan solo no decir nada esperando la oportunidad.

Hermano: siendo así no lo duden.

-Decía parado justo frente a ellos, claro separados por la pared de hielo, mientras que con su mano derecha los alentaba a que intentaran atravesar la pared y lo atacaran, de pronto para desconcierto de todos la neblina comienza a desaparecer y la voz de Naruto comienza a oírse.

Naruto: podrías serrar la boca hermano.

-De pronto la espada del hermano de Naruto, nuevamente guardada en su funda es lanzada así a él, junto con algo atado en la empuñadura, envuelta en otra gabardina blanca con llamas al final de esta, solo que esta ya no disponía de ningún gorro para cubrir la cabeza en eso su hermano con tono molesto.

Hermano: entonces dime porque diablos demoraste tanto.

-En eso la neblina desaparece completamente dejando ver para horror de todos, a una Sakura tirada en el suelo inconsciente y con la cabeza de Naruto en el costado derecho de su cuello de pronto Naruto levanta su cabeza dejando ver a todos los presentes sus colmillos y los ojos del kiuby con un leve hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios (oquey antes de que me maten verbalmente se me pego lo de los colmillos viendo una peli de hombres lobo contra vampiros) todos estaban en shock, nadie lo podía creer Naruto había atacado a Sakura, no solo eso, si no que todo les asía pensar a los presentes, que había sido con intenciones de matarla dado que esta estaba inconsciente, en eso Naruto que aun se encontraba enzima de Sakura comienza a levantarse sin embargo al hacerlo la cabeza de Sakura se había hecho asía el lado donde Naruto la mordió en el cuello impidiendo así ver la herida.

Hermano: [ahora sí, que no te entiendo hermano, desde cuando te ha dado por el vampirismo].

-Pensaba mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a ponerse lo que le avía dado su hermano denotando una leve sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes encerrados en su cúpula de hielo pudo ver ya que todos estaban atentos a los actos de Naruto y el estaba de espaldas a ellos

Naruto: finalmente acabe.

-Dicho esto y ya de pie Naruto deja ver que ahora vestía igual que su hermano, sandalias blancas pantalón blanco gabardina blanca con llamas al final de esta incluso su protector con la marca de la hoja ya no estaba, solo que esta vez su gabardina estaba abierta dejando ver que no traía nada abajo, su torso está desnudo entonces todos lo pudieron notar el físico de Naruto se había marcado más, asiendo dudar si realmente se trataba de un chico de 16 años, ahora el sello que retenía a el Kiubi podía verse claramente y en su mano izquierda su espada nuevamente en su funda con tres objetos más uno era una máscara color negra sin embargo esta no era como la que su hermano tenía en un principio, ni cubría totalmente el rostro esta vez solo cubría la mitad del rostro, del mentón a la altura de los ojos, denotando cuatro colmillos, después los otros dos objetos eran solo un par de guantes blancos al estilo de los de Kakashi, Stunade no podía creer lo que veía el chico que la había comben sido de ser hokage, uno de los hijos del cuarto hokage al cual le había tomado tanto cariño como para considerarlo incluso su hijo, había atacado a la chica que el decía amar más que a nada, no solo eso el rostro de Naruto solo reflejaba satisfacción no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de a ser en eso el hermano de Naruto.

Hermano: bien tal i como prometí.

-El simplemente con su equipo ya puesto el cual es el mismo que el de Naruto voltea nuevamente a ver a todos sus prisioneros, ase una posición de manos con una sola, al estar viéndolos y cierra sus ojos para reabrir tan solo el derecho pero esta vez, no era el sharingan de tres aspas sino que esta vez era una suriquen de tres aspas (o tres puntas ¿a quién creen que se parezca?) luego sierra este y abre el izquierdo (detrás del parpado cerrado del mangenkiou derecho yace orto doujutsu que es el amataretsu) sin embargo todos no salían de su asombro cuando vieron su estomago, debido a que al igual que Naruto el traía su gabardina abierta dejando ver su torso, desnudo.

Jiraiya: imposible eso es el sello.

Zhizune: eso es el mismo sello de Naruto.

Stunade: no puede ser.

Kakashi: ese es el sello que encierra al zorro de nueve colas en Naruto como es que él lo tiene.

Hermano: ¡AMATERASU!.

-Una gran columna de llamas negras se forma comenzando a envolver la cúpula de hielo y así derretirla sin dañar a sus cautivos, el hielo comenzó a desaparecer dejando tan solo una nube de vapor que tan bien comenzó a exitingirse, nadie entendía lo que ocurría como es que ambos tenían el sharingan y lo que era peor el hermano de Naruto tenía el mismo sello que él, lo que al parecer le permitía usar también el chacra del Kiubi, todos al verse libres comenzaron a dudar si atacar a los hermanos o no sin embargo Stunade que era la que mas dudaba.

Stunade:[que debería hacer].

-A un sus dudas no dejaban de embárgala no entendía como habían cambiado, tanto las cosas ase diez siséis años cuando los gemelos nacieron, tal vez la que fue su mejor amiga le avía pedido que se encargara de sus hijos sin embargo por diversas razones que ahora ni quería recordar no avía podido cumplir su promesa para con su amiga y ahora después de casi quince años de no ver al menor se tenía que enfrentar a él y tal vez a Naruto mismo, no entendía como la vida le podía jugar tan mal, ahora no solo, no había cumplido su promesa, sino que ahora se veía obligada a enfrentarse a los hijos de su amiga, a sabiendas de que tal vez ni ella misma siendo la hokage pudiese luchar en igualdad de condiciones con ellos y por la demostración de poder hecho por ellos anteriormente, tal vez ni el mismo Jiraiya podría, aun así si la leyenda era cierta, tal vez ni toda la aldea junta podría con tan solo, uno de ellos en eso Naruto que se encontraba de pie al lado de Sakura inconsciente se pone su máscara para después serrar sus ojos y al reabrirlos mostrar su sharingan el de la shuriquen de tres picos (nota cabe aclarar que Naruto y su hermano tienen que pasar de los ojos del Kiubi al sharingan no pueden usar ambos) de pronto habla usando una voz bastante atemorizante.

Naruto: y bien ¿que aran konoha?, tal y como dijo mi hermano, son libres de atacarnos, si lo desean.

-Nadie quería creerlo, Naruto los estaba desafiando y por su tono de voz aunque no los atemorizaba, si les daba a entender que si, le atacaban el respondería, tal vez mucho peor, sin importarle que al frente de el, estuvieran dos de los legendarios Sanín y a su lado dos jounin de los cuales uno de ellos fuera Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia.

Stunade: [maldición que debería hacer si ataco a alguno lo más seguro, es que el otro me ataque también y no solo eso si es cierto que ellos solos destruyeron a esos clanes, dudo mucho que yo, pueda hacer algo, para evitar que salgan de la aldea rayos, sin embargo ahora lo más importante es atender a Sakura].

-De pronto para desconcierto de todos y ante los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día, Stunade empieza a correr asía donde se encuentran Naruto y Sakura pasando de largo al hermano de Naruto, a lo que Naruto solo sonríe y empieza a caminar en dirección a su hermano justo cuando ambos se cruzan (Stunade y Naruto).

Naruto: tomaste la mejor decisión oba-chan.

-Lo dice apenas audible para Stunade sin embargo esta solo se limita a seguir el camino asía Sakura para cuando llega con ella se arrodilla a su lado y comienza a revisarla.

Stunade: Zhizune ven rápido te necesito.

Zhizune: si Stunade-sama.

-Mientras que Jiraiya y Kakashi solo se mantienen a la expectativa en su sitio, cuando Naruto está frente a su hermano.

Naruto: ¿nos vamos?

Hermano: je je je ¿kres que podamos?

Naruto: ¿cómo?

-En eso su hermano con una sonrisa de lo más burlona se ríe, comenzando a tocarse la nariz Hermano: ¿no lo hueles, ya están aquí?

Naruto: venga ya ¿realmente te preocupa eso?.

-Decía mientras disimuladamente inspeccionaba lo al rederos con su sharingan, mientras una voz lo llevaba al interior de su mente justo frente al Kiubi que a un descansaba en su jaula abierta, con la mitad de su cuerpo, dentro, de esta.

Kiubi: ¿je je je así que lo has notado? nos consideran tan débiles, como para no ser capases de encargarnos de unos cuantos anbu, ¿qué me dices me dejaras salir tengo ganas de estirarme un poco? además no sería divertido, ver la cara de espanto de todos, cuando me vean reaparecer en esta aldea.

Naruto: te pido un poco de paciencia amigo, a un no es momento de que salgas.

Kiubi:¡ja ja ja como siempre quieres quedarte, con toda la diversión, está bien, pero a cambio quiero que les demuestres a un que sea un poco de nuestro verdadero poder.

Naruto: considéralo hecho.

-Para luego regresar a la realidad mientras su hermano le respondía.

Hermano: je lo mas mínimo.

Naruto: entonces ¿nos vamos?

Hermano: como digas.

-En eso cuando ambos se disponían a marcharse.

Stunade: ¡ni se les ocurra moverse ustedes me han desafiado yo soy la hokage de esta aldea y a un que ustedes sean los legendarios hermanos demonio, no pienso dejarles marchar, me oyeron! [pase lo que pase no los perderé no ahora que están juntos después de todo este tiempo solo espero, que esto les dé aunque sea una oportunidad de pararles, no la desaprovechen Jiraiya, Kakashi] me han oído anbus pase lo que pase esos dos no pueden salir de la aldea.

-En eso los seis ambus ocultos en los alrededores que avían llegado a investigar la aparición de esos gigantescos chacras se abalanzan contra los hermanos, tres contra el hermano de Naruto atacando por el suelo y los otros tres contra Naruto dos llegando desde el aire (ósea de un salto) y uno frente a él, Stunade solo observaba fijamente mientras Zhizune seguía atendiendo a Sakura, todos se sorprenden al ver lo que Naruto ase.

Naruto: ¡ja solo seis te importa si me encargo yo!

Hermano: si tu quieres.

-Contesta con desdén mientras simplemente cierra los ojos esperando que Naruto se encargara, dando a entender, que estaba seguro, que su hermano no permitiría que le tocasen ni un pelo, en eso Naruto arroja su espada al aire y sin permitir que los ambus si quiera lo toquen a él y a su hermano, los ataca con su velocidad apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a su ellos, utilizando solo tayjutsu (utilizando una velocidad superior a la que uso con su hermano), con el primero, que se encontraba frente a su hermano aparece y sin permitirle que hiciera ningún movimiento le acomoda tal derechazo al rostro que le despedaza la máscara, con el segundo, al aparecer simplemente se lanza contra el dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, el tercero tan solo le da in codazo al rostro también despedazándole la máscara, con el cuarto que se acercaba a el por el aire (ósea de un salto) simplemente aparece a su espalda ( o arriba de el) dándole un golpe con ambas manos en la nuca, con el quinto que también estaba en el aire hiso lo mismo un golpe a la nuca con ambas manos, con el ultimo que atacaba desde el suelo al aparecer frente a él simplemente le da con un rasengan color carmesí (ósea el de el chacra del kiubi) en el estomago, nadie lo quería creer en segundos lo mas que pudieron ver los presentes (ósea Stunade, Zhizune, Kakashi y Jiraiya fue a Naruto desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a cada uno, de los ambu) en eso comienzan a ver como el primer ambu, que ataco al Hermano de Naruto, cayendo al suelo rondando un par de veces hasta quedar boca abajo inconsciente, con el segundo puede verse como sale despedido contra un árbol, destrozándolo para caer al suelo inconsciente, con el tercero puede verse como da un par de vueltas por el suelo para también quedar inconsciente, el cuarto y quinto, ambu que avían sido atacados en el aire caen al suelo inconscientes a los costados de Naruto (o ambos lados de Naruto) el ultimo ambu simplemente pasaba al lado de Stunade, Zhizune y la inconsciente Sakura envuelto en la energía del rasengan carmesí para estrellarse contra un árbol (sin destrozarlo) cayendo al suelo inconsciente, Naruto volviendo, a atrapar su espada al vuelo, con su mano izquierda, quedando en la posición en la que había realizado, el rasengan con su mirada fija en el suelo.

Zhizune: im… posible [es que acaso se trata del mismo Naruto, si… si le provocamos es capaz de matarnos].

-Inconscientemente Zhizune, comenzó a temblar de miedo, en eso sin dar oportunidad a Naruto o su Hermano, Jiraiya aparecía dispuesto a asestarle con su rasengan al Hermano al mismo tiempo Kakashi aparecía a espaldas de Naruto también dispuesto a atacarlo con su cuchilla relámpago, ninguno de los dos deseaba dañar a los hermanos, pero ambos comprendían que con el nivel que tenían los hermanos sería imposible detenerles, de otro modo por un breve instante Stunade tubo la esperanza que lo lograrían sin embargo en el instante en que Jiraiya y Kakashi pensaron que lograrían asestar su ataque a los hermanos, la mano derecha de cada uno de ellos detenía, el rasengan y la cuchilla relámpago, con el rasengan al momento de ser detenido se creaba un pequeño cráter bajo los pies de ambos contrincantes, con el chidori (o cuchilla relámpago) salían despedidos pequeños relámpagos dejando marcas en el suelo a unos pasos de Jiraiya y el hermano de Naruto (lo siguiente trascurre en el mismo instante) tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi se encontraban sorprendidos ninguno de los dos entendía como una de las mejores técnicas de cada uno había sido detenida con tan solo una mano ambos mantenían la vista figa en sus jutsus que a un se encontraban detenidos, entre sus manos y las de los hermanos en eso ambos levantan la vista para mirar a los hermanos.

Hermano: con que este es el rasengan que copiaste del 4 no es así Sanín.

-Decía mirando a los ojos a Jiraiya, mientras que para espanto del mencionado, podía ver como los ojos del hermano cambiaban del Sharingan a los del zorro y el manto del Kubi comenzaba a cubrir nuevamente el cuerpo del hermano de Naruto (la ago. cardiaca para decir su nombre verdad) sin embargo esta vez si comenzaba a formarse la figura del zorro dejando ver una cola ya no solo se trataba de la apariencia física del hermano.

Jiraiya: [mierda a un no se había formado su manto del zorro y fue capaz de parar mi rasengan como si nada, si no me alejo ya, va a matarme].

-Con Naruto y Kakashi.

Naruto: ya veo con que este es el verdadero chidori no es así, déjame decirte algo, ex sensei por si lo has olvidado ya una vez recibí, este ataque de parte de tu pupilo favorito sabes, e de confesarte que aquella ocasión me frustro bastante que el imbécil (nota de dantesito que quieren detesto al Uchiha nota curiosa será por eso que Naruto noqueo a Sakura para que no oyese como se expresaba de él ¿ustedes que creen? ni yo sé como acabara esto y eso que soy el escritor je je je), lograse atravesarme con él (Naruto hace referencia al enfrentamiento que sostuvo con Sasuke cuando este dejo la aldea) pero tranquilo puedo decirte que a un eres el maestro indiscutible del chidori.

-Decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos mientras Kakashi veía como al igual que con el hermano en Naruto comenzaba a formarse el manto del zorro, dejando ver una cola.

Naruto: sin embargo tanto el de él, como el tuyo ¡ninguno de los dos es suficiente para lograr matarme o para detenerme como estas intentando tu!

Kakashi: [mierda se dio cuenta].

-Kakashi al igual que Jiraiya tratan inútilmente, de retroceder al ver que sus ataques no funcionaron sin embargo al tratar de zafarse ambos hermanos tiran de ellos forzándolos a avanzar en vez de retroceder.

Hermano: eso no te funcionara.

-Jiraiya ve como el hermano se agacha lo suficiente para esquivar su rasengan y disponerse a tacar su costado derecho con su espada a un en la funda sin embargo.

Hermano: prueba mi propio ¡rasengan!

-Tarde fue para darse cuenta mientras trataba de parar el ataque de la espada, solo para ver y sentir como un rasengan de color carmesí se impactaba en su pecho arrojándolo hasta estrellarse con un árbol Kakashi al sentirse alado asía adelante ve como Naruto se aguacha esquivando su chidori y lansadose con el muslo asía su estomago apenas logrando interponer ambos brazos, para aminorar el golpe sin embargo al sentir el impacto de la pierna de Naruto con sus brazos logra sentir como los huesos de ambos se quiebran, y sale despedido barios metros asía atrás tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi después de recibir tal ataque y tratar de incorporarse, de pronto. Stunade: ¡ya basta!

Y y y esto a un continua ciao.

PROXIMO EPISODIO

_**LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO**_


	6. episodio 5LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO

_**LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO**_

CONTINUAMOS

Stunade: ¡ya basta! Naruto, Tetsu paren ya, por favor lo he entendido no sigan.

-No pudo mas sus lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo estaba llorando como hace mucho no lo hacía, Stunade les pedía parar finalmente lo había comprendido, les sería imposible detenerles y no solo eso al igual que Zhizune se había dado cuenta, Naruto y su hermano se irían de la aldea, aunque ello implicara matar a todo el que tratara de impedírselos, (lo siguiente trascurre al mismo tiempo) cuando Jiraiya y Kakashi pudieron enfocar su vista en los hermanos, debido al ataque recibido, con Jiraiya la mano derecha en vuelta en chacra de Tetsu (con la palma extendida pero los dedos en forma de navaja) se encontraba a centímetros de atravesarle el corazón.

Jiraiya: [cuando fue que se acerco].

-Jiraiya no lo podía creer la velocidad del ataque y el blanco que este llevaba, no lo quería admitir, pero de no ser por Stunade ya estaría muerto, con Kakashi al poder enfocar su vista en Naruto lo único que vio fue, como Naruto se encontraba con su puño derecho envuelto en chacra, apuntando a su pecho apunto de impactarle (vamos que literal mente lo quería matar de un mega golpe) sin embargo lo que de verdad impacto fue ver el rostro de Naruto este ya no reflejaba ser el mismo rostro del Naruto que él conocía del hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, su rostro solo le decía que de no ser por Stunade ahora mismo estaría muerto, ese rostro solo le reflejaba los deseos de Naruto de matarlo, Stunade a un llorando.

Stunade: lo he entendido hermanos demonio son libres de marcharse si lo desean nadie se los impedirá.

-Ninguno de los presentes creía lo que escuchaba Stunade, estaba aceptando las acciones de Naruto y Tetsu, no solo eso los estaba reconociendo como los verdaderos hermanos demonio.

Jiraiya: Stunade [de verdad lo aceptaras].

-Jiraiya no lo creía, sin embargo lo entendía cuando menos de momento les sería imposible detenerles, de seguir solo conseguirían enfurecer a los hermanos, lo cual acarrearía la muerte de alguien innecesariamente, de momento obedecería la orden.

Kakashi: [de ninguna manera no lo aceptare].

-Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a permitirles marcharse.

Naruto: como digas quinta hokage.

Tetsu: ja tan pronto.

-Decía desilusionado en eso Naruto y Tetsu les daban la espalda ambos desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a Stunade, Zhizune y la aun inconsciente Sakura, Naruto revisando el bolsillo de su gabardina arroja frente a Stunade un par de objetos que aun se encontraba arrodillada al lado de Sakura.

Naruto: te los regreso, ya no los voy a necesitar.

-Ambos objetos eran su protector de konoha y el collar del primero.

Stunade: Na….

-Intentaba articular su nombre notando que incluso su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse sin embargo antes de completar la frase.

Naruto: pero que te quede claro esta vez, ese collar no regresa a ti porque su dueño haya muerto, regresa a ti por que, no pienso seguir defendiendo una aldea que siempre me a detestado renuncio a ser hokage.

-Dicho esto Naruto y Tetsu le dan la espalda a Stunade y comienzan a marcharse, sin embargo.

Stunade: así que eso es todo asta aquí llega la determinación de Naruto Uzumaki je niño una vez te reconocí como alguien capaz de convertirse en hokage alguien que quería proteger a su aldea, ja pero ahora tal vez tengas el poder suficiente para serlo, sin embargo alguien como tu jamás llegaría a ser hokage, no eres más que un crio que jamás entendería lo que significa ser sinobi, ja ja ja me rio de tu camino ninja Naruto.

-Ni ella misma entendía porque decía eso, ahora todos podían oír como su voz se quebraba, pero eso ya no le interesaba ellos se iban y sin saber porque al oír de labios de Naruto que renunciaba a su sueño, lo único que izo fue atacarle donde si no físicamente pudiera dañarlo si emocionalmente, en su nindo su camino ninja a un con la leve esperanza de obligarlo a quedarse cuando menos a él, en eso Naruto voltea y mira a Stunade y por un breve instante lo ve los ojos de Naruto no mostraban odio ni resentimiento todo lo contrario solo le mostraban arrepentimiento por sus actos, sin embargo.

Naruto: ¡es que acaso debe importarme lo que pienses tú de mí!.

-Al decir esto su mirada avía vuelto a ser la misma llena de odio y resentimiento en eso utilizando una voz que solo le reflejaba esos sentimientos a Stunade y a todos los presentes.

Naruto: ¡tu que eres la alumna de ese maldito shinobi.

-Stunade no lo podía creer.

Stunade: [im…posible acaso lo sabe].

-(desde aquí se irá revelando un poco de la historia de los hermanos).

Naruto: así como lo oyes, yo estuve ahí hace doce años se de la plática entre tú y ese maldito tercer hokage.

-En acto reflejo Stunade lleva su mano a su boca mientras que en la otra tenía el protector y el collar de Naruto su lagrimas no cesaban no lo podía creer era verdad Naruto lo sabia él conocía su pecado en eso sin quererlo comienza a recordar al igual que Naruto.

FLASH BACK

(Este pertenece a Naruto y a Stunade, como ya he dicho nos remontamos doce años atrás, al pasado de Konoha)

Nos encontramos a Stunade discutiendo a solas (o eso pensaban ellos) con el tercero en el despacho del hokage de pronto una molesta Stunade golpea con ambas manos el escritorio del hokage.

Stunade: ¡de ninguna manera pienso aceptar eso sensei como demonios esperas que olvide a Tetsu, que olvide que lleva desaparecido casi tres años, esperas que lo abandone a su suerte.

-En eso el tercero a un sentado en su silla frente a Stunade, con la voz mas conciliadora que podía utilizar.

Tercero: simplemente te pido, que pienses que esto nunca paso.

Stunade: eso es imposible y lo sabes bien, si no dime que se supone que le diremos a Naruto, cuando pregunte por que no tiene familia tu bien sabes, que el consejo a desidido utilizarle como un arma, le estamos negando la oportunidad de vivir, y ahora me dices que ni siquiera tiene derecho a saber de su familia.

Tercero: eso temo.

Stunade: basura no lo aceptare y lo sabes.

-El tercero entendía a Stunade el mismo se negaba a aceptarlo pero no podía ir en contra del consejo ya que eso traería una nueva guerra a konoha que se produciría entre el consejo y el.

Tercero: entonces dime si sales en su busca y le encuentras que aras.

Stunade ¿Cómo?.

Tercero: son casi tres años el es muy chico para entender, si sigue vivo es porque alguien lo acogió, probablemente el ya tenga una familia no creps que es mejor así, a traerlo a una realidad donde solam….

-Iba a terminar su frase sin embargo Stunade a un más molesta.

Stunade: entonces me estás diciendo, que ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hermano, acaso Naruto no tiene derecho a saber que Tetsu es su hermano y que a un está vivo.

(lo siguiente son los recuerdos que pertenecen a Naruto)

Justo al escuchar eso, un Naruto oculto afuera de la ventana del hokage con un jutsu de camuflaje.

Naruto: [maldición voy a matar a ese maldito viejo].

-Justo en ese momento Naruto iba a entrar dispuesto a que le dijeran donde estaba su hermano para luego matarles, sin embargo en ese momento perdía todo control sobre su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

Naruto chibi: vamos zorro tonto déjame mover no vez que por fin se, quien puede decirme de mi hermano.

-En eso Naruto chibi es trasportado al interior de su mente, justo frente a la jaula del Kiubi (en ese entonces a un esta encerrado el kiubi).

Kiubi: serás idiota niño a un no puedes con ellos.

Naruto: pero.

Kiubi: ¡pero nada te lo dije lo recuerdas.

-Un Naruto chibi lo único que atinaba era a inflar los cachetes molesto y cruzarse de brazos mirando asía otro lado asiendo un berrinche.

Naruto chibi: me estás diciendo que no lo haga dame una razón entonces.

Kiubi: [niño tonto todos en la aldea me temen y este niño me trata como a su igual] te daré tres razones una estas ablando de atacar al hokage, segunda también esta su alumna y es una de los Sanín recuerdas y tercera si lográramos vencer al hokage todavía quedaría la Sanín y lo más probable es que ella nos mataría.

-Naruto con aires de superioridad esbozaba una sonrisa, achicando sus ojitos.

Naruto: no será que el todo poderoso kiubi no se cree capas.

Kiubi: serás insolente enano por si no lo sabes yo soy el zorro de las nueve colas, el biju más poderoso de todos y no voy a tolerar que un enano como tú, me llame cobarde.

-Decía mientras se le aparecía frente a él, en forma de burbujas, con su apariencia aterradora, que a Naruto no le causaba miedo de pronto sin que el kiubi lo esperase Naruto se le acerca y comienza a acariciarle, con un rostro de amargura e impotencia, por saber que el kiubi tenía razón.

Naruto: lo sé amigo, lo sé a un no es el momento, sin embargo no me pidas que me calme, después de que me he enterado, de que esta maldita aldea, abandono a mi hermano y a mí me tratan peor que a un perro.

Kiubi: no pido eso, te pido que pienses que será mejor que mates ahora al hokage o el día en que los tres aparezcamos en la aldea tu yo y tu hermano, no sería mejor esperar ese día je je je será maravilloso verles la cara de espanto ja ja ja eso es lo que te pido.

-En eso un Naruto chibi que hasta ahora a pesar de estar molesto, seguía mostrando un rostro infantil de niño (niño bueno) cambia su rostro a un semblante de odio enfermizo con deseos de sangre.

Naruto: ¡está bien kiubi esperare prometo que cuando llegue ese día, les are conocer el infierno mismo je je je.

-El kiubi no hace más que asombrarse ante las palabras del chico, le era difícil creer que un niño humano, pudiese sentir esa clase de odio.

Kiubi: [este chico es increíble será muy divertido cuando los tres cobremos venganza] atento Naruto parece que ya se va la Sanín.

-En eso Naruto chibi sale del interior de su mente y observa.

Tercero: sé que es duro pero deberías entenderlo Stunade.

Stunade: ¡jamás lo aceptare y lo sabes!

-En eso Stunade al ver que no podía hacer entender al tercero se dispone a marcharse pero en la puerta.

Tercero: le buscaras no es así.

Stunade: porque, me lo impedirás.

Tercero: Stunade.

Stunade: ¡que!.

Tercero: suerte.

-Una Stunade muy molesta salía azotando la puerta sin contestarle al tercero.

END FLASH BACK

Naruto: je veo que as recordado piensas que tienes, derecho a juzgarme no me agás reír, crees que conoces mi nindo que tontería, es cierto renuncio a ser hokage, pero solo para aspirar a algo más grande hace once años el mundo nos conoció como los shinobis más poderosos de toda la historia pero el mundo olvido nuestra existencia ahora después de todo este tiempo el mundo recordara que los shinobis más poderosos ¡somos nosotros los hermanos demonio!

-Dicho eso se voltea y sigue su camino junto a su hermano sin embargo frente a ellos nuevamente aparece Kakashi esta vez junto con Zhizune, Naruto un tanto sorprendido y molesto.

Naruto: que no les quedo claro ¡háganse a un lado ahora!

-Al decir eso Zhizune comenzó a temblar inconscientemente a un el mismo Kakashi fue tentado por un segundo a obedecer por miedo a un ataque de Naruto sin embargo Stunade a un de rodillas al lado de Sakura y a espaldas de los hermanos.

Stunade: ustedes dos háganse a un lado ahora es una orden.

-Decía asustada de lo que los hermanos pudieran a serles si se ponían en su camino sin embargo ninguno de los dos obedecía.

Kakashi: ¡no lo haré aunque sea una orden de usted hokage-sama.

Stunade: ¡Zhizune!.

Zhizune: lo siento pero no la obedeceré ley di Stunade.

En eso Kakashi señala a ambos.

Kakashi: aunque ustedes sean los verdaderos hermanos demonio, para irse de aquí tendrán que pasar por encima de mi [sensei pase lo que pase no volveré a perder a sus hijos].

Zhizune: así es no les dejaremos marcharse.

Stunade: [son un par de idiotas debo hacer algo si no los mataran].

Naruto: ¡por última vez a un lado!

-Justo en ese momento Kakashi a un con los brazos rotos comienza a hacer sellos y reaparece su chidori pero esta vez uno en cada mano.

Kakashi: [rayos pensé que solo me avía roto los brazos pero me está costando mucho respirar me rompió barias costillas si me golpea de nuevo lo más seguro es que me mate solo tendré una oportunidad para atacarlos].

Naruto: [increíble sensei a un me sigues asombrando] si no lo quieren entender les forzare a entenderlo.

-En ese momento Jiraiya trata de ayudarles sin embargo debido al rasengan de Tetsu le es imposible si quiera moverse.

Jiraiya: [diablos si no los ayudo los mataran arg pero me es imposible moverme].

Naruto: de acuerdo si no se asen a un lado yo mismo los quitare.

-Dicho esto de sus manos se dejan ver dos rasengan carmesí en eso si dispone a atacar.

Naruto: es hora de averiguar que jutsu es más fuerte tu chidori o mi rasengan.

-Dicho eso se dispone a atacar sin embargo antes de siquiera avanzar el brazo de su hermano le impide el paso.

Tetsu: ya basta.

Naruto: ¿cómo, puedo saber porque me detienes ahora?

Tetsu: no ganaras nada si vences a alguien que se está muriendo de miedo y a otro que sabe que es mas débil que tu.

-Decía mientras miraba a Kakashi y a Zhizune con arrogancia a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

Naruto: como.

Tetsu: míralos bien.

-En eso Naruto por fin se da cuenta.

Naruto: es verdad paso de esto yo me voy, Tetsu dime a donde ay que ir ya me arte de estar aquí.

Tetsu: a la aldea de la arena.

-En eso Kakashi molesto porque Naruto y Tetsu lo habían menospreciado.

Kakashi: es que acaso sois cobardes no se supone que son invencibles.

-Trataba por todos los medios de provocarles.

Kakashi: acaso son débil…

-En eso Naruto simplemente desaparece de la vista de Kakashi y Zhizune y reaparece detrás de ellos.

Naruto: muévanse y los matare, volteen y morirán, no te equivoques Kakashi, matarles no me costaría ningún trabajo, sin embargo matar a alguien que se está muriendo de miedo y otro que sabe que eres más débil que yo, no es lo mío, me voy Tetsu alcánzame en cuanto puedas, asta la próxima vez konoha.

-Dicho esto se desvanese en un remolino de viento ante todos los presentes.

Y y y esto a un continua, ciao.

PROXIMO EPISODIO

**TETSU MUESTRA SU LADO BONDADOSO, ANTES DE PARTIR.**


	7. episodio 6TETSU MUESTRA SU LADO BONDAD

_**TETSU MUESTRA SU LADO BONDADOSO, ANTES DE PARTIR.**_

CONTINUAMOS

Una vez Naruto desaparece Tetsu comienza a olfatear ante la mirada de todos.

Tetsu bien ya se ha ido, entonces.

-Dicho esto desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece justo frente a Stunade en eso se arrodilla y levanta su mano tratando de tocar a Stunade sin embargo.

Jiaraiya: ni siquiera se te ocurra.

-Jiraiya había lanzado un kunai, ya que en el estado en que se encontraba fue lo único que pudo a ser, para evitar que lastimaran a Stunade, ya que le era imposible levantarse si quiera sin embargo al ver esto Stunade, con tal de proteger a Tetsu, se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo para parar el shuriken con su propio cuerpo al ver esto Zhizune y Kakashi.

Zhizune: ¡leí di Stunade cuidado!.

Kakashi: [demonios debo hacer algo].

-Jiraiya se arrepentía sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada el kunai estaba a punto de impactar la espalda de Stunade, pero en el último segundo Tetsu arrojando su espada al suelo, interpone su mano derecha para detener el kunai, siendo atravesada y evitando que lastimara a Stunade, nadie lo podía creer Tetsu la había protegido, sin dudarlo un instante, mientras nadie entendía nada (ni me pregunten ni yo lo entiendo) Stunade que a un se mantenía abrazada a Tetsu al darse cuenta de que la había protegido, sonreía para sí misma sin que nadie lo notase estaba feliz.

Stunade: [que bueno no se ha perdido a un, a la venganza].

-Tetsu al darse cuenta de que Stunade estaba bien, pero a un seguía abrazada a él, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo e incluso sus facciones se veían como las de un chico cualquiera al ser abrazado por su madre en público totalmente avergonzado, sin sopórtalo mas deshizo el abrazo con cuidado, desviando la mirada una vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Tetsu: lo siento si lo hubiera sabido, no me abría acercado.

-Decía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, ninguno lo podía creer Tetsu uno de los hermanos demonio de los cuales se decía muchas cosas, y todas malas la había protegido, Stunade si sentía feliz ahora sabía que no solamente Naruto podía ser recuperado sino que Tetsu, también albergaba sentimientos a un, incluso ahora tenía la esperanza, que muy en su interior Tetsu a un la recordara, en eso Tetsu una vez de pie al igual que ella, le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia Jiraiya ante la mirada de todos, Jiraiya no entendía que pretendía sin embargo al haber visto lo que había hecho por Stunade y como su semblante se había vuelto normal perdiendo los rasgos de un zorro, no sentía ningún peligro al verlo acercarse.

Jiraiya: que sucede acaso vienes a rematarme (decía sarcástico).

-Ya que él estaba seguro que no lo atacaría grande fu su sorpresa al verlo, sacarse el kunai de la mano, mostrándole como su herida, se serraba apenas al remover el kunai.

Tetsu: te lo regreso.

-Decía mientras se arrodillaba regresándole el kunai a Jiraiya, para después, colocar su mano recién curada en su pecho.

Tetsu: sabes anciano no deberías moverte a un, tus heridas no son grabes pero mientras mi chacra a un resida en ellas, no podrás moverte.

-Dicho esto, aun con su mano en el pecho de Jiraiya comienza a emitir chacra en eso Zhizune que a un sentía miedo asía el se abalanza contra Tetsu.

Zhizune: no te lo permitiré.

Stunade: ¡detente!.

-Zhizune no lo entendía el grito de Stunade la había detenido.

Zhizune: ley di Stunade?.

Stunade: deberías observar mejor.

-Decía señalando a Tetsu y Jiraiya, en eso el chacra rojo carmesí de Tetsu proveniente de su mano, comienza a cubrir a Jiraiya para después desaparecer, en eso un chacra azul lo comienza a cubrir y sus heridas comienzan a sanar, nadie lo podía creer.

Jiraiya: co…mo lo has hecho es que acaso también eres un ninja medico?.

-Tetsu lo único que hace es sonreír ante lo dicho, pero esa sonrisa solo le trasmite tristeza a Jiraiya.

Tetsu: lo lamento pero nunca, he sido bueno salvando a las personas sin embargo, si el ataque no ha sido con intenciones de matar, el efecto puede ser revertido, lo lamento pero no sabría otro modo de explicártelo.

-Nadie lo entendía y aun así una vez curado Jiraiya, Stunade y Zizhune al ver esto se acercan a Jiraiya para comprobarlo Tetsu solo se hace a un lado.

Zizhune: ley di Stunde mire.

-Una sorprendida Zizhune, le indicaba que viera el pecho de Jiraiya.

Stunade: [este chico que hiso].

-Stunade mira a Jiraiya sorprendida, mientras este comenzaba a sentir que no solo sus heridas avían sanado, sino que también, su chacra había sido restaurado ante la mirada atónita de un Kakashi que sonreía a un por debajo de su máscara.

Kakashi: [Minato sensei tu hijo es increíble].

-Jiraiya al ver que Tetsu les da la espalda en dirección Kakashi que a un se encontraba herido y con ambos brazos rotos.

Jiraiya: muchas gracias chico.

Tetsu: solo deshago lo que no debió pasar.

-Decía mientras le dirigía la misma sonrisa de tristeza para después seguir avanzando hacia Kakashi, sin embargo esta vez comienza a hablar.

Tetsu: lamento si desconfían pero lo que les diré, es verdad, en estos momentos la aldea de la arena ha sido atacada, por dos miembros de akatsuki los cuales han secuestrado al kage, aquel shinobi conocido como Gara del desierto.

Kakashi: [como a dicho imposible].

Zhizune: [no puede ser].

Jiraiya: [acaso han decidido capturar a los jinchuurikis].

-Nadie lo podía creer akatsuki se había comenzado a mover para capturar a los bijus y el primero en caer había sido el jinchuuriki de la arena.

Kakashi: eso es posible así se trate, de akatsuki ellos no podrían con la aldea completa [no lo puedo creer, si esto es cierto Naruto, tendrá muchos problemas desde ahora].

Zhizune: eso no puede ser, acaso la aldea no pudo contra dos akatsuki, pretendes que creamos que los shinobis de la arena abandonaron a su kage.

-Era difícil de creer para Zhizune, el escuchar lo que le había pasado a un jinchuuriki mas a uno tan cercano a Naruto, al pensarlo así el miedo que le trasmitían los hermanos había desaparecido, dejando solo un sentimiento de preocupación por Naruto al pensar que desde ahora seria perseguido con más insistencia para así arrebatarle al Kiubi, sin embargo el mas confundido era Tetsu, ya que al oír lo dicho por Zhizune pudo sentir que ella estaba preocupado por su hermano y al estar justo frente a Kakashi el cual estaba de pie y con ambos brazos colgando y con bastantes dificultades para respirar, en eso Kakashi solo observa como Tetsu utilizaba el ojo perforador del sharingan para revisarlo.

Tetsu: lamento decirlo pero esto te dolerá un poco, así que te pido me disculpes.

-Dicho eso Tetsu comienza a hacer sellos (esta vez con ambas manos) en eso Kakashi solo ve como de las manos de Tetsu comienzan a desprenderse hilos de chacra los cuales empiezan a introducirse en Kakashi justo en sus fracturas, sin embargo en ese momento la herida en el pecho de Tetsu, se reabre en su totalidad comenzando a sangrar nuevamente interrumpiendo sus posiciones de manos, causándole el dolor suficiente como para irse de espaldas, sin embargo al estar utilizando sus dos manos les es imposible detener su caída, al ver esto Stunade si interpone evitando que se golpee y terminando en el suelo con Tetsu recargado en sus rodillas, mientras Zhizune y Jiraiya también se acercaban a ellos.

Jiraiya: ya basta chico, no ay necesidad de que te esfuerces, menos en la condición en la que estas, Zhizune puede encargarse de curar a Kakashi.

-Hablaba con preocupación, al ver el estado de Tetsu, mientras veía como este trataba de levantarse inútilmente, evitando así los esfuerzos de Stunade de curarle.

Stunade: por favor Tetsu, déjame ayudarte.

-Rogaba que la escuchara ya que ella misma podía ver que su herida era grave, aunque a un ella misma no comprendía, como podía seguir vivo con tal herida y perdiendo esa cantidad de sangre, cualquier medico diría que una persona con tal herida solo le quedaría morir, sin embargo Tetsu conseguía seguir respirando.

Tetsu: ¡me niegooo!.

-Pensando que no caería tan bajo como para recibir ayuda de konoha, seguía negándose y forcejeando con Stunade, para poder levantarse sin embargo al ver esto Zhizune afligida por el estado de Tetsu, también le había nacido el sentimiento de preocupación hacia él.

Zhizune: ¡Tetsu-san para por favor!.

-Al oír cómo se quebraba su voz por el llanto,Tetsu la mira un momento solo para confirmar que efectivamente se encontraba llorando, debido a esto le fue imposible seguir resistiéndose, por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía, primero había sido Stunade y ahora Zhizune, no lo entendía pero al parecer su propio cuerpo le estaba traicionando, primero al proteger a Stunade y ahora al obedecer a Zhizune, todos miraban un poco alegres los actos de Tetsu todos a excepción Stunade, no sabía porque pero ella sabía que esto no era motivo de alegría y al tratar de poner sus manos en la herida de un Tetsu que se había quedado quieto en sus piernas para curarle.

Tetsu: lo siento pero he dicho que no.

-Decía mientras evitaba ser tocado por Stunade la cual rompía en llanto de nuevo, Zhizune al ver esto a un con las lagrimas en sus mejillas intenta convencer a Tetsu de permitir que lo curaran.

Zhizune: por favor Tets…..

-Zhizune se había callado, al ver como Stunade le indicaba que no siguiera ablando con su mano izquierda, para después mirar a Tetsu a un con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Stunade : está bien no te estorbare mas, pero cuando menos déjame contener la hemorragia por favor se un buen niño.

-Al oír esa frase Tetsu una vez más accedía ante la mirada de todos a un sin comprender el por qué, al menos su cuerpo lo hacía, pero simplemente el verla llorando no lo soportaba.

Tetsu: a un debo terminar esto lo siento [quien es esta mujer porque siento que la conozco] déjame levantar por favor.

-Stunade al ver que no lo convencería lo único, que pudo hacer fue poner su chaleco verde (ese que siempre carga) i ponerlo en la herida de Tetsu para tratar de parar la hemorragia.

Stunade: lo siento pero tendrás que hacerlo desde aquí, si te levantas tendrás problemas por toda la sangre que has perdido.

-Todos estaban pendientes a la respuesta de Tetsu, bastante preocupados de que se volviera negar.

Zhizune: por favor Tetsu-san hágale caso a leidy-Stunade.

Jiraiya: chico solo queremos ayudarte.

Kakashi: [como puede ser en la condición en la que esta y aun así no ha perdido la conexión con los hilos de chacra].

-Kakashi se había dado cuenta Tetsu en ningún momento había dejado de emitir chacra solo miraba asombrado la escena hasta que Tetsu siguió con sus posiciones de manos y al terminar mira a Kakashi.

Tetsu : espero estés listo Kakashi.

-Al decir esto Tetsu levanto su mano izquierda abriéndola, todos pudieron ver como de la punta de sus dedos se desprendía un hilo de chacra en total cinco nadie entendía lo que pretendía hasta que.

Tetsu: aguanta.

-En eso ante el asombro de todos Tetsu cierra su mano de golpe y un chacra azul comienza a trasmitírsele a Kakashi por los hilos de chacra, al mismo tiempo Kakashi da un fuerte quejido por el dolor terminando con una rodilla en el suelo, Zhizune al ver esto se acerca rápido a Kakashi pensando que debido a su condición Tetsu no había podido curarlo ante la mirada expectante de todos.

Zhizune: Kakashi te encuentras bien.

-Kakashi al oír que le preguntaban sobre su estado, se pone de pie tocándose los brazos y sus costillas totalmente asombrado.

Kakashi: si estoy muy bien ya no me duele nada.

-Nadie creía lo que veía primero Jiraiya y ahora Kakashi ambos avían sido curados por Tetsu ahora Stunade al ver esto estaba decidida pasase lo que pasase regresaría a los dos hermanos a la aldea aunque fuera a rastras, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era atender a Tetsu así el no quisiera, una vez curado Kakashi todos pretendían concentrarse en Tetsu para atenderlo sin embargo Stunade ve con miedo como la mirada de Kakashi palidece al ver a Tetsu, en eso todos miran con horror como Tetsu estaba nuevamente inconsciente, Stunade asustada pensando lo peor le toma el pulso, descubriendo que eran ciertos sus temores no tenia pulso.

Stunade: Zhizune ven rápido.

Zhizune: enseguida.

-Todos se acercan preocupados pensando lo peor y Stunade retira su chaleco de la herida de Tetsu, solo para ver con asombro que su herida estaba serrada como si esta no hubiese existido nunca, dejando como única muestra de haber existido la sangre derramada.

Tetsu: ya lo vez no necesito tu ayuda.

-Tetsu abia reaccionado y esta vez con sus facciones de zorro y su mirada llena de odio habían vuelto en eso, levantándose de un salto ante el asombro de todos y su alegría comienzan a acercarse a él, sin embargo este libera un poco de su terrorífico chacra del zorro, diciendo un tanto sofocado pero con una terrorífica voz.

Tetsu: acérquense y los mato aquí mismo.

-Nadie lo creía el joven que hace unos momentos había curado a Jiraiya y Kakashi ahora les atbertia que de acercarse a él los mataría y por el chacra que desprendía no dudaban de su palabra incluso su Sharingan había vuelto, la única que no se acerco a él fue Stunade.

Tetsu: muy bien ahora escuchen con atención, si les he dicho sobre el secuestro del kage de la arena es porque necesito, que no manden ayuda para su rescate.

-Nadie creía lo que escuchaba, ninguno podía entender la petición de Tetsu.

Zhizune: pero acaso no sabes lo que puede pasar si les llegáramos a negar la ayuda eso ocasionaría un conflicto entre ambas aldeas.

-Zhizune no entendía la actitud de Tetsu un momento era amable y al otro no.

Jiraiya: [que pretende este chico, acaso pretende abandonar al kazekage, no lo creo].

-Jiraiya se reprendía a si mismo en su mente no cavia la posibilidad de que Tetsu fuese capas de tal cosa, menos después de lo que hiso por Stunde, por él y por Kakashi, no jamás lo creería de Tetsu, sin embargo no entendía el porqué de su petición, irónicamente ahora que se debatía entre si Tetsu realmente era bueno o no, sin querer comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a Naruto, no solo físicamente sino también en el carácter, al igual que Naruto, Tetsu ayudaba a otros, sin embargo cualquiera pensaría que era por la razón que dio (Tetsu: solo deshago lo que no debió pasar) pero él estaba seguro que no era por eso, irremediablemente eso hiso, que comenzara a recordar al cuarto hokage.

Jiraiya: [son indudablemente hijos tuyos Minato].

-Decía con orgullo, pensando que a un Tetsu tenía un carácter bondadoso a pesar de que él y Naruto, resultaban ser ni mas, ni menos que los legendarios hermanos demonio, los dos shinobis más poderosos de toda esta era, a un por encima del cuarto hokage, y declarados como los criminales más peligrosos de todo el mundo shinobi, con la orden de matarles nada mas al verles por todas las aldeas shinobi (plis lo siento de momento es lo único que puedo revelar del pasado de los hermanos) mientras que Kakashi solo se mantenía callado, pensando de la misma manera que Jiraiya.

Zhizune: no puedo creer que desees que konoha sufra una guerra con la arena, me has decepcionado Tetsu-san, a pesar de ser hijo de él, no te pareces.

-Decía con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos totalmente afligida por las palabras de Tetsu.

Zhizune: en nada.

Stunade: ¡Zhizune cierra la boca de una maldita vez!.

-Una Zhizune sorprendida, no comprendía el porqué del enfado de Stunade, no fue sino hasta que miro a Kakashi y Jiraiya que observaban atentamente a Tetsu, entonces fue que se dio cuenta, Tetsu estaba con la mirada en el suelo, ambas manos cubrían su rostro en eso.

Tetsu: ¡jajaja jajaja!.

-Sin levantar su rostro, Tetsu había comenzado a reír desquisiadamente, sin embargo a pesar de que era una risa para helar los huesos, esta vez no llevaba la intención de aterrar a quienes la escucharan, esta vez parecía más un lamento (¿lo sé, lo sé, de cual fume no?) Zhizune al oír esto se arrepentía de sus palabras y quiso disculparse, pero.

Tetsu: ¡ y crees que me importa ser uno de los hijos del cuarto hokage!.

-Todos estaban sorprendidos, entonces ellos sabían que su padre, había sido el cuarto hokage, claro exceptuando a Stunade, ella ya lo sabía Naruto la había escuchado hablar con el tercero.

Tetsu: se supone que debo defender el honor del cuarto hokage, ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja!, dime algo, Zhizune te llamas no es verdad.

-Decía señalando a Zhizune con la voz a punto de quebrársele a pesar de que estaba con las facciones de un zorro, para todos fue evidente, Tetsu estaba llorando, al principio todos se sintieron afligidos, sin embargo no dejaba de ser amenazante.

Tetsu: puedes si quiera imaginar, lo que significa ser rechazado, por tus propios padres, desde antes de nacer si quiera.

-Sus lagrimas avían comenzado a surgir, sin embargo tenían una particularidad, muy grande que hizo estremecer a todos, eran lagrimas de sangre pero a demás eran lagrimas no de arrepentimiento si no todo lo contrario, eran lagrimas de odio un odio enfermizo, hacia sus propios padres, un odio que ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás.

Tetsu: dime tienes idea de lo que significa, el saberte rechazado por tus propios padres, ¡dime acaso sabes lo que se siente! ¿Saber que tus padres te consideran un inútil, mis padres aquel al que tanto veneran como un héroe y su esposa, ambos desde antes de nacer yo decidieron, que yo no podía permanecer en la aldea, y sabes porque, la razón es sencilla al momento de nacer mi hermano y yo, mientras que Naruto poseía un chacra inmenso para su corta edad, yo no tenía nada, es irónico no? , yo que no poseía chacra al momento de nacer ahora soy uno de los más poderosos shinobis de la historia, pero mis padres tu queridísimo cuarto hokage y su esposa decidieron que si yo no podía ser un ninja yo no debería estar a su lado, ja ja ja ja ja me rio de tu gran héroe, no pienso reverenciar a quien dio la orden de desterrarme ¡ nunca! .

-Nadie entendía lo que decía, hasta que Stunade logro entender a lo que se refería.

Stunade: de que hablas en ningún momento tus padres te hicieron a un lado, te querían igual que a Naruto, no entiendo por qué piensas eso, si ellos dieron esa orden eso fue por.

-Stunade estaba confundida no entendía como Tetsu pensaba tal cosa de sus propios padres, estaba dispuesta a serle, entrar en razón sin embargo.

Tetsu: ¡basta ya no he venido a escuchar las mentiras de la hoja!

-Todos al escucharle decidieron callar incluso Stunade.

Tetsu: aran lo que les pedí sí o no.

-Nadie entendía su petición, les era imposible aceptar a un Stunade no podía aceptar semejante petición, todos trataban de medir sus palabras, para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Tetsu, sin embargo antes de siquiera pensar que decir.

Stunade: me es imposible aceptar tu petición el consejo no lo aprobara, ni yo tampoco, nos pides que nos arriesguemos a una guerra con la arena, sin ninguna garantía.

-Todos estaban asombrados, ahora era Stunade la que mostraba una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza, hasta que Tetsu le devolvió la sonrisa y su chacra se tranquilizo.

Tetsu: je je je je justo lo que se esperaría de la hokage, es cierto, se requiere una moneda de cambio, no es así.

-Decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los ojos, todos estaban a la expectativa de su posible respuesta se negaría o les ofrecería algo a cambio, lo cierto era que ni siquiera entendían la actitud de Stunade.

Stunade: y bien, si no tienes nada que ofrecer, no pienso aceptar tu petición.

-Decía en tono autoritario y desafiante, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento pensaría que había perdido la cordura al plantarle cara a uno de los hermanos demonio incluidos los presentes.

Tetsu: je je je te burlas de mi, si sabes quién soy, deberías saber que no tengo nada.

-Tetsu decía intrigado por saber a qué quería llegar Stunade.

Tetsu: entonces te sugiero que te marches, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

-Decía mientras le daba la espalda y miraba a los presentes, ninguno entendía lo que quería Stunade, sin embargo el pensamiento de todos seria que confiarían en ella, debido a eso nadie noto la leve sonrisa de Tetsu la cual rápidamente desapareció.

Tetsu: ja salvo una cosa quizá la única de cuatro cosas que realmente aprecio y la única que podría ofrecer.

-Todos escuchaban sus palabras, pensando cuáles eran esas cuatro cosas que el atesoraba tanto y cual era esa que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Stunade: ¿y esa seria?

-Decía Stunade con algo de suspicacia.

Tetsu: ¡te daré mi vida!

-Nadie creía lo que escuchaba.

Stunade: ¡eres idiota niño! De que me serviría matarte, no ganaría nada.

-Stunade estaba molesta no creía que Tetsu valorara tan poco su vida como para ofrecerla así de fácil.

Tetsu: ¿je je je de verdad? crees que es sabio rechazar mi oferta, yo no he dicho que desee ser asesinado, te ofrezco mi vida si, pero no para que me la quites, te ofrezco lo que hace 11 años todos deseaban te ofrezco trabajar para esta aldea era eso lo que deseaban no, conseguir la lealtad de cuando menos uno de nosotros.

-Nadia lo creía uno de los shinobis más poderosos de esta era, ofrecía su lealtad a la hoja era la oportunidad de una vida, Stunade conseguiría un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para a serle frente a cualquier enemigo de la hoja, aunque claro eso era lo último en lo que pensaba ella lo único que deseaba era cumplir con la palabra dada a su amiga, y poder traer a Tetsu y a Naruto de regreso a la villa su hogar.

Stunade: bajo qué condiciones ofreces tu lealtad a la hoja, ya que esto ocasionara una guerra entre nosotros y la arena.

-Preguntaba Stunade mientras los demás se encontraban a la expectativa.

Tetsu: guerra dices ja, sigues malentendiéndome, no es así.

Stunade: te burlas de mí, me pides que abandonemos al kage de la arena, y esperas que no tengamos problemas por eso.

-Stunade estaba molesta.

Tetsu: anciana creo que la edad comienza a afectarte en ningún momento dije que se abandonara al kage.

-Todos sorprendidos por lo que decía Tetsu y Stunade molesta por ser llamada anciana por Tetsu .Tetsu: mi oferta es esta tres días.

Stunade: como.

Tetsu: tres días si en tres días, no hemos sido capases de devolverle al Kage a los ninjas de la arena, serviré a la hoja en lo que deseen, destruir a akatsuki, atacar alguna aldea o incluso si lo desean matare a Naruto si así lo quieren, estaré a sus órdenes para lo que deseen.

-Todos asombrados por el ofrecimiento de Tetsu y a la vez aterrados, Tetsu estaba dispuesto a matar a su propio hermano si así se lo ordenaban, sin embargo algo le decía a Stunade que eso no era del todo cierto, ella lo había visto ya cuando la protegió, a pesar de lo que daba a entender Tetsu no era tan malo como quería a serle creer a todos, nadie sabía que responder hasta que Stunade dispuesta a todo.

Stunade: tres días dices, en tres días tu regresaras al kage a los ninjas de la arena si no.

-Stunade no quería forzarlo a regresar de esa manera, pero si tenía la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Stunade: si no le juraras lealtad a la aldea y te quedaras verdad.

Tetsu: así es.

Stunade: echo, es un trato, pero entonces que debemos hacer nosotros.

-Decía Stunade estrechando la mano de Tetsu, todos estaban asombrados.

Tetsu: muy sencillo, para que nosotros podamos ir por el kage, sin que interfiera nadie, necesito algo de ustedes.

Jiraiya: [¿este niño que planea, acaso?].

-Pensaba Jiraiya mientras que Kakashi y Zhizune solo observaban, a Tetsu.

Stunade: [que cosa necesitara].

Tetsu: de un momento a otro llegara, el mensajero con la petición de ayuda, lo que necesito de ustedes es que les digan a los de la arena que mandaran ninjas al rescate del kage, mientras que mandan a un ninja medico a la arena.

Stunade: un ninja medico dices pero porque, que ha sucedido en la arena.

Kakashi: [un ninja medico, que abra sucedido].

Zhizune: Tetsu-san porque quieres que un ninja medico valla a la arena.

-Preguntaba al igual que Stunade.

Jiraiya: [je je je, así que eso tramabas, lo dicho eres igual ambos son dignos hijos tuyos Minato].

-Mientras miraba a Tetsu con una sonrisa.

Tetsu: es debido a que cuando akatsuki ataco la aldea de la arena y logro vencer al kage, un shinobi los persiguió tratando de liberar al Kage sin embargo no pudo y termino siendo vencido y envenenado.

Stunade: pero si la arena debe tener médicos, no entiendo porque necesitarían un medico de parte nuestra.

Tetsu: es sencillo, el veneno que utilizo akatsuki en contra de ese shinobi, nadie en la arena lo puede tratar, y una antigua shinobi a mencionado tu nombre, siendo la legendaria Sanín según se eres una medico increíble no? por eso te ruego, que les ayudes por favor.

-Era increíble y confuso para todos los presentes, ahora Tetsu se encontraba de rodillas ante Stunade suplicando su ayuda ni ella misma comprendía a Tetsu.

Stunade: [lo sabía, tú no eres lo que aparentas, no es así chico] está bien hare lo que me pides, no te preocupes sin embargo como comprenderás yo no puedo ir pero ira Zhizune, te aseguro que ella lograra salvarlo.

-Dicho esto Tetsu levanta su vista sonriendo a Stunade.

Tetsu: está bien con eso me basta, siendo así yo me retiro, después de todo solo tenemos tres días para cumplir el trato.

Tunada: ¿espera como que tenemos?

-Preguntaba mientras que todos los demás estaban con la misma interrogante.

Tetsu: je je je no es obvio, después de todo este tiempo los verdaderos hermanos demonio, volverán a aparecer.

-Decía Tetsu mientras le daba la espalda listo a marcharse, sin embargo dándoles la espalda solo mirando asía atrás con una sonrisa de lo más atemorizante.

Tetsu: y que mejor que con una casería je, no lo creen.

-Todos los presentes, lo pudieron notar era emoción, por el combate y deseos de sangre, lo que vieron y solo pudieron alegrarse de no ser ellos los que avían provocado a los hermanos, sin embargo Stunade a un tenía una duda que debía ser resuelta, antes de que se marchara Tetsu.

Stunade: sin embargo.

-Tetsu se detiene y la mira de reojo curioso dándole la espalda.

Stunade: así como tú me has pedido algo yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo, no lo crees.

Tetsu: [justo lo que esperaba] je me supongo, y que sería eso que deseas.

-Tetsu sonreía sin que nadie lo viera.

Stunade: te pido que me digas porque Naruto, ataco a Sakura, acaso?.

Jiraiya: es verdad el Naruto que conozco, nunca haría eso, algo tuvo que pasar dudo que él lo hiciera sin ninguna razón.

Zhizune: todos aquí sabemos que Naruto está enamorado de Sakura.

Kakashi: el nunca atacaría a sus compañeros.

Stunade: es verdad pero si tú estabas vivo y sabias la verdad porque no regresaste este es tu hogar, y aquí estaba tu hermano, si tu hubieras vuelto Naruto no hubiera estado solo y no habría tenido que pasar todo esto el solo el….

-Todos estaban molestos e intrigados por las acciones de Naruto y con Tetsu por no dar explicaciones, sin embargo Stunade estaba peor en un intento en vano quizás, por saber cuánto de la verdad de su pasado sabia Tetsu, había puesto las cosas de tal manera que culpaba a Tetsu por la soledad de Naruto.

Tetsu: [así que ahora yo soy el culpable no? hermano has sido un cabron lo planeaste todo desde el comienzo no, para que yo quedara como el malo, je je je je ] me pides que esplique y porque debería, acaso ahora yo soy el culpable si yo hubiera estado aquí, dime acaso hubiera cambiado algo la infancia de Naruto y mía hubiera sido diferente crees que hubiera sido diferente que no hubieran ocurrido todos esos intentos de asesinato, o es que acaso ya olvidaste los registros de las más de cien veces que intentaron matar a Naruto.

Jiraiya: ¡como mas de cien dices eso es imposible en ningún momento existieron tantas si acaso fueron cerca de diez.

Kakashi: es verdad nunca existieron tantos ataques, debes estar equivocado.

Stunade y Zhizune estaban sorprendidas ellas pensaban que nadie salvo ellas tenían la cifra exacta de los ataques a Naruto.

Stunade: como sabes esto nadie lo sabe es que acaso tu.

Zhizune: [ley-di Stunade acaso el sabe el secreto es imposible] es que acaso Tetsu-san tu has estado…

Tetsu: así es siempre he estado presente aquí al lado de mi hermano, siempre lo he cuidado a diferencia de ustedes.

-De pronto lo único que se oye es una cachetada recibida en la mejilla de Tetsu.

Stunade: idiota si tu lo has estado protegiendo ¡entonces dime porque Naruto ha sufrido todo este tiempo si tú te hubieras presentado antes Naruto no abría tenido que sufrir la soledad todo este tiempo y nadie los abría atacado la aldea les ofreció asilo hace once años lo olvidas, ni tu ni tu hermano tenían que haber vivido todo esto!.

-Tetsu solo sonríe una vez que vuelve su mirada asía Stunade y desaparece de su vista reapareciendo justo al lado de Sakura, entonces con su sharingan comienza a examinar a Sakura que a un sigue inconsciente.

-Tetsu: [lo que pensaba] ¡ja ja ja ja ja! Sin lugar a dudas eres un idiota hermano je je je je esta bien, esto anuncia que todo se pondrá más interesante, veremos en que desenlaza todo esto.

-Decía mientras se reía totalmente divertido de su descubrimiento, Stunade molesta al igual que los demás, porque no entendían a que se refería, trata de avanzar asía ambos sin embargo nota que Tetsu nuevamente se encuentra a su espalda listo para marcharse.

Stunade: te lo pido dime por que la ataco Naruto, es que acaso el.

-Stunade quería la verdad, necesitaba oír que Naruto no era esa clase de persona, y el único que podría decírselo, se estaba marchando.

Stunade: espera por favor dime qué fue lo que le hiso Naruto, por favor.

-Al parecer su suplica no era escuchada puesto que Tetsu avanzaba sin detenerse, sin embargo para asombro de todos ahora era Zhizune, la que se interponía en el camino de Tetsu, aterrada, de las posibles consecuencias, Stunade iba a ordenarle que si insiera a un lado, sin embargo para asombro de todos ella no intentaba detenerle esta vez.

Zhizune: por favor Tetsu-kun dinos que fue lo que hiso Naruto.

-Decía arrodillada frente a Tetsu, sin embargo el, parecía no hacer caso y seguía su andar.

Kakashi: por favor Tetsu.

-Incluso el se arrodillaba.

Jiraiya: por favor muchacho dinos te lo pido yo también.

-También el se encontraba de rodillas mirando a Tetsu, sin más lo único que atino a hacer fue detenerse y girar un poco para ver a Stunade, dirigiéndole un sonrisa sincera pero llena de tristeza, para después hablar.

Tetsu: dime algo conoces a alguien que sea capaz, de apuñalar su propio corazón, tranquila ella se encuentra bien, despertara en unos cuantos días.

-Dicho esto, Tetsu con un simple ademan de su mano, hace que su colmillo regrese a su mano derecha, dejando sorprendidos a todos y al igual que Naruto desaparece en un remolino de aire todos sorprendidos y aliviados, mas a un Stunade al escuchar las palabras de Tetsu, ahora sabía que Naruto no se atrevería a lastimar a Sakura, aunque a un no sabía que es lo que avía sucedido entre esos dos, una vez Tetsu desaparece, Stunade ya un poco mas aliviada.

Stunade: Zhizune, comienza a atender a los ambu heridos, Kakashi, necesito que llames a Gai y a Azuma que vengan de inmediato junto con sus equipos, Jiraiya sígueme y trae a Sakura.

-Y así todos se separan, mas tarde en el despacho de Stunade, una vez que avían dejado descansando a Sakura en un cuarto contiguo, Jiraiya y Stunade solos en el despacho de la hokage.

Jiraiya: entonces se puede saber, que pretendes al llamar a esos dos aquí, junto con sus equipos y en cuanto los chicos se enteren de las acciones de Naruto querrán intervenir.

-Le cuestionaba, esperando saber lo que pretendía sin embargo solo observaba, como Stunade, pasaba de él, al parecer lo que tenía en mente era mucho más importante, para disgusto de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: eeee Stunade, reacciona, realidad llamando a Stunade.

-Prácticamente Jiraiya daba brincos movía las manos y hablaba fuerte y sin embargo Stunade simplemente no reaccionaba, en eso al ver que no respondía Stunade, Jiraiya pensó que sería buen momento para intentar robarle un beso, sin embargo ya cuando estaba a centímetros de posar sus labios sobre los de Stunade asiendo una cara de lo mas (como decirlo) digamos poco decente y bastante sonriente, pensando que tal vez después del beso pudiera obtener algo mas (creo que este ero senin me quedo un pelín demasiado pervertido) solo sintió como un puño se estrellaba contra su cara estampándolo contra la pared del despacho de la hokage.

Stunade: qué diablos crees que estas asiendo, no te atrevas a serme cosas raras a mí.

-Decía Stunade, molesta y sonrojada, por el atrevido intento de Jiraiya, mientras lo veía aun con su puño en alto y de pie desde su escritorio, Jiraiya algo magullado y espantado.

Jiraiya: venga mujer solo era un besito además, te vi tan perdida que pensé que no avía forma mejor de regresarte a la realidad.

-Stunade al escuchar eso, su rostro cambio, de estar molesta a simplemente sonrojada y tratando de no mostrar que en realidad no le abría desagradado despertar de su ensoñación con un beso trato de cambiar el rumbo de la plática (si así platican ¿Cómo discutirán?).

Stunade: quieres dejar eso, para otro momento ahora ay cosas más importantes en que pensar adem….

-Stunade avía callado al notar lo que le daba a entender a Jiraiya, sin embargo.

Jiraiya: de verdad, y como para cuando, podemos e, cuando quizás mañana o tal vez mmmmm, dime por favor, cuando anda dime preciosa.

-Decía mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio de Stunade, con ella ya sentada en su sillón y el acercando su rostro al de ella tratando de que le mirara a los ojos, Stunade avergonzada al notar la cercanía del rostro de Jiraiya con el suyo y empezando a molestarse, por la insistencia de este, solo voltea su rostro mirando asía otro lado sin embargo Jiraiya al notar, como dejaba descubierto su cuello victima de la vergüenza y permitiéndole una vista mucho más detallada y cercana de su increíble delantera.

(Elimmortal: ¿bueno ustedes me entienden no? me refiero a sus bueno ya saben….

Dantesito: ¿je je je, vamos hombre dilo con todas sus letras tiene un par, que incluso Hinata envidiaría no crees?...

Elimmortal: te quieres callar que harás que piensen mal….

Dantesito: tu crees si lo estas pensando, o lo niegas….

elimmortal: [nota mental matar a mi otra mitad]….

Dantesito: aja te escuche tonto yo vivo dentro de tu mente es imposible que no me entere de lo que piensas ja ja ja serás baka….

Elimmortal: cómo? Tu? Ahora veraz solo estas consiguiendo que los confundamos…

Dantesito: tienes razón sigamos antes de que pierdas tu preciada inspiración…

Elimmotal: si la pierdo será por tu culpa….

Dantesito: venga quieres dejar de quejarte y seguir antes de que los aburramos mas…

Elimmortal: es verdad).

Jiraiya: venga dímelo preciosa, te prometo que se besar muy bien no te arrepentirás.

-Decía mientras Stunade, se quedaba en shock i no solo por las palabras dichas, si no porque esta vez, Jiraiya a pesar de no haber logrado su objetivo original, si avía logrado besarle el cuello provocando que se pusiera roja como tomate volteando a verle con la cabeza de este en su cuello de pronto se oye solo una tremenda cachetada y vemos a Jiraiya sobándose su mejilla derecha y sentado sobre el suelo.

Stunade: óyeme tu maldito aprovechado como te atreves mira que querer aprovecharte de una chica indefensa como yo.

-Jiraiya solo asentía con la cabeza totalmente aterrado de Stunade, con él a un sentado en el suelo pensando si lo golpearía.

Stunade: que no sabes en la situación en la que estamos, después podrás besarme donde quieras, ahora tenemos que resolver esto.

-Otra vez se arrepentía de sus palabras ya muy tarde para retractarse mientras volteaba su cara para que Jiraiya no la viera avergonzada, claro esta vez asegurándose de que no se le volviera a acercar pero a un así pudo ver como Jiraiya baja la vista y esbozaba una leve sonrisa, para después levantarse del suelo y golpear con ambas manos el escritorio de Stunade inclinándose para verle el rostro a ella y el mostrarle la sonrisa más increíble a Stunade, haciendo que esta se ruborizase nuevamente.

Jiraiya: bien supongo que entonces debo irme ya.

-Stunade desconcertada.

Stunade: irte? a donde se supone que debes ir.

-Preguntaba con bastante curiosidad.

Jiraiya: no es obvio debo traer a esos chicos para así ganarme mi recompensa así que me despid…

-Decía mientras se alistaba para desaparecer en una nube de humo siendo detenido por la mano de Stunade.

Stunade: espera a un no sabemos nada de esto, no sabes a que te enfrentaras, Naruto y Tetsu son muy poderosos si vas ahora, ellos podrían matart…

-Jiraiya notaba la preocupación de Stunade, sin embargo, el sentía que no tenía que preocuparse por que los hermanos demonio lo intentaran matar si los enfrentaba, al menos así lo sentía él, su única preocupación eran los akatsuki a los que pretendían enfrentarse y no era que akatsuki pudiera con ellos, sobre todo después del enfrentamiento que él y Kakashi tuvieron con ambos hermanos, estaba más que comprobado que ellos podían defenderse pero a un así por el cariño que le tenía al 4 hokage a Naruto y por el que ahora sentía asía Tetsu al ver como había protegido a Stunade, sentía que cuando menos debía intentarlo.

Y y y esto a un continua, bueno sin mas que decir me despido por ahora ciao.

PROXIMO EPISODIO

_**LOS HERMANOS NO VIENEN SOLOS, AHORA SON 4 HERMANOS, DOS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO DE LOS HERMANOS REAPARECEN EN EL MUNDO, SE ASERCA EL DESPERTAR DE TETSU.**_


	8. episodio 7 LOS HERMANOS NO VIENEN SOLOS,

_**LOS HERMANOS NO VIENEN SOLOS, AHORA SON 4 HERMANOS, DOS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO DE LOS HERMANOS REAPARECEN EN EL MUNDO, SE ASERCA EL DESPERTAR DE TETSU.**_

Mientras tanto alejándose de konoha moviéndose a gran velocidad Tetsu se detenía estrepitosamente, cayendo de la rama de un árbol asta el suelo del bosque por el que corría, al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Tetsu: cof cof cof cof (perdonar los efecto).

-Al toser Tetsu no puede evitar incluso, retorcerse en el suelo, solo para darse cuenta, de que esta tosiendo sangre preocupado, revisa el sito de la herida en su pecho, pensando que tal vez se abría reabierto aliviado al ver que no.

Tetsu: menos mal, pero porque toso sangre entonces, en este estado no serviré de mucho demonios!.

-Bastante molesto, golpeaba el suelo, estando tirado por no poder levantarse.

Desconocido: je je je je, entonces permíteme salir.

-Alguien estaba ablando y al no ver a nadie alrededor suyo supo enseguida, al notar como todo el ambienta cambiaba, el bosque en el que se encontraba desaparecía, dando pie a un par de paredes de piedra de un gran barranco muy alto, el cual terminaba justo al frente de el, en una gran celda muy parecida a la de kiuby solo que en esta se podía apreciar un ataúd de piedra tallado con la imagen de kiuby, a un costado, era el rostro de kiuby sonriendo macabramente y justo sentado sobre este ataúd se encontraba, el mismo aunque algo diferenciaba a este Tetsu encerrado, del que se encontraba afuera, este no tenia bondad, el solo tenía una mirada llena de maldad sedienta de sangre y su cabello era completamente rojo, fuera de eso todo era completamente igual en ambos incluso sus ropas eran iguales.

Sombra: je je je mírate nada mas, en qué estado tan lamentable te encuentras, primero dejas que esos dos casi nos maten y ahora por la insignificante herida que te hizo nuestro hermano mayor, la única persona, en la que dices confiar ciegamente, te estás retorciendo de dolor ¡je je je je! Valla demonio más patético que resultaste ser.

-Decía mientras Tetsu trataba, inútilmente de levantarse después de su caída ya que ahora se encontraba tirado boca abajo, justo enfrente de la jaula de su homónimo.

Tetsu: baka, si me ayudaras un poco, sería mejor, no crees.

-Hablaba molesto por la actitud de su sombra.

Sombra: ¡ja ja ja! por que debería, tu nos metiste en esto, tu sácanos.

-Hablaba con arrogancia, mientras sonreía sintiéndose superior en eso contra todo pronóstico, Tetsu logra ponerse de pie mientras sonríe demoniacamente, limpiándose la sangre de su boca, con su mirada totalmente cambiada, ahora era igual a la de su sombra llena de maldad y con ansias de sangre.

Tetsu: je je je debo recordarte que sucederá si la palmo, ¡ahora ayúdame o vuelve a dormir!.

-Decía con una voz bastante atemorizante a lo que su sombra, sintió como las últimas palabras de un moribundo, relajando su mirada un poco ante Tetsu, lo suficiente para que él lo notase, asiendo que este cambiara su mirada fiera por una de culpa.

Tetsu: perdóname, no quise decirlo así, es solo que necesito tu ayuda por favor.

-Decía suplicante, a lo que su sombra, también cambiaba su mirada por una relajada y asta cierto punto comprensiva, indicándole que se acercase a la jaula, para después por entre los barrotes poner su mano en el estomago de Tetsu y así trasmitirle un poco de su chacra rojo carmesí parando su dolor por completo.

Tetsu: muchas gracias, de veras.

-Sonriéndole totalmente agradecido, (no me maten recuerden de quien es hermano) a lo que su sombra dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa en contestación en sus labios mientras retiraba su mano y le daba la espalda algo avergonzado, Tetsu seguía sonriendo y se disponía a marcharse a un feliz sin embargo antes de comenzar a desaparecer.

Tetsu: podría pedirte un último favor.

Sombra: ¿cuál?.

-Con pesar en sus palabras, respondía temiendo que sería la última vez que pudieran hablar, temiendo que por fin avía llegado ese día, trágico.

Tetsu: promete que cumpliremos lo dicho a Naruto, promételo ¿si? cumpliremos necesito escucharlo, antes de irme.

-Pedía suplicante a la espera de la afirmación, de su sombra.

Sombra: en más de setecientos años, no hemos roto nuestra palabra, ahora tampoco será la excepción, te lo aseguro, además porque hablas como si hubiera llegado la hora.

-Su sombra a un se negaba a aceptarlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo seguía dándole la espalda, en la jaula alejado de los barrotes, sin embargo muy en el fondo lo sabía, finalmente llegaba el día en que el despertaría y con eso, lo perdería a él.

Tetsu: mmm no has cambiado nada, ¿verdad?.

-Con una sonrisa, de lo más reconfortante, consoladora y feliz por la respuesta, respondía asiendo que su sombra lo mirase de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando.

Sombra: sa… sabes que prefiero desaparecer yo, verdad, sabes que prefiero desaparecer yo…. no tienes porque se..r tu.

-Al oír como su voz se quebraba, Tetsu no pudo contener sus lagrimas por más tiempo y comenzó a llorar, sin embargo las lagrimas de ambos eran cristalinas, puras eran lagrimas llenas de sentimiento, muy diferentes a las sangrientas que Tetsu avía dejado ver, en el mundo real y acercándose a de nuevo a la jaula, le pide a su sombra que se acerque, esta obedece pero sin mirarlo a la cara, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Tetsu: te responderé igual que antes.

-Hablaba con sentimiento, mientras con su mano en su mejilla le pedía, levantar la vista para mirarlo, aunque hubiera llegado su hora se sentía afligido y no era porque temiera desaparecer, era porque le dolía dejarlo solo al menos de cierto sentido.

Tetsu: yo nací por y para ti, existo porque tú me necesitabas y fui feliz siendo tu escudo, contra todo, pero ahora mi fuerza ya no es suficiente, para seguir protegiéndote, sé que es un deseo egoísta, el querer seguir asiéndolo si ya no puedo, pero que te quede claro una cosa, antes que elegir dejarte desaparecer el lugar mío, preferiría el olvido a esta existencia, me entiendes verdad.

-Con la voz quebrada y sollozando esperaba, la afirmación de su sombra, que ahora lo miraba, sollozando a un con la mano en su rostro.

Sombra: pe… pero… t…

-Con su mano Tetsu le impedía hablar al ver su negativa.

Tetsu: espera escúchame, por favor si me quedo todo irá a peor, mientras yo siga aquí nuestro poder, seguirá divido y una vez que el mundo sepa que hemos reaparecido, mi fuerza ya no bastara si Vamp o sus huestes nos encuentran, tu sabes que el va tras Tsuki y Naruko, tu sabes lo que ese príncipe desea de ellas y aunque sea su hijo, tu sabes que su poder, supera al que solía tener aquel demonio, una vez que yo desaparezca recuperaras el poder suficiente, para poder pelear y defenderla si se da el caso.

Sombra: pero si tu desapareces yo me quedare solo otra vez.

-Sombra totalmente abatido por la noticia, trataba de convencer a Tetsu, aunque sabía que era inútil, este al escuchar su respuesta volvió a sonreír.

Tetsu: tonto, tu nunca estas solo.

Sombra: he…

Tetsu: lo olvidas aun esta el jefe, Bahamut-san aunque él no lo diga yo se que siempre nos está cuidando, a un desde su santuario, esta Naruto.

-Al oír este nombre su sombra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado que no paso desapercibida para Tetsu sin embargo quiso ignorarla.

Tetsu: esta Naruko, esta Tsuki nuestra hermana, esta Kiuby, jeje si sé que es un poco gruñón a beses, pero nos aprecia tal vez, no como a Naruto y Naruko pero lo hace.

-Ya más calmado su sombra trata de sonreírle.

Tetsu: lo vez aunque yo me valla tu nunca estarás solo, cambia esa cara me haces pensar que moriré y solo regresare a donde pertenezco.

-Su sombra confundido por sus palabras mira a Tetsu, pidiéndole una explicación este solo retira su mano de su rostro para ponerla en su pecho.

Tetsu: a tu corazón.

-A un confundido miraba a Tetsu, sin comprenderlo muy bien.

Tetsu: además quiero regresar ahora que me necesitas, más que nunca.

Sombra: ¿cómo?.

Tetsu: a un los demonios pueden llorar, de verdad, eso significa que aun no pierdes tu humanidad, en la noche de los miserables la luna brilla tal cual como el fuego.

-Totalmente confundido su sombra le pedía una explicación con su mirada, a lo que Tetsu removía algunas lagrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro de su sombra mostrándoselas.

Tetsu: lo vez, ahora necesito que te prepares, en cuanto arregle un asunto mas, todo comenzara siento dejarte, pero debo seguir mi camino ahora, Naruto esta esperándonos.

-Su sombra se separaba de él para regresar a sentarse, al ataúd y Tetsu una vez más le daba la espalda dispuesto a desaparecer, pero antes.

Sombra: por eso no debes preocuparte en estos momentos, nos dirigimos hacia él.

-Una vez más sentado en el ataúd su sombra mostraba una sonrisa macabra, con una mirada sedienta de sangre pero a un así, no perdía su tono amable para con Tetsu mientras hablaba.

Tetsu: ¿como dices?.

Sombra: justo como lo dijiste nosotros nunca estamos solos, los refuerzos ya han llegado.

Tetsu: a mmm ya veo, siendo así.

-Afirmaba, mientras se prepara para desaparecer aun sonriendo.

Sombra: Tetsu la próxima vez que nos veamos, será la última.

Tetsu: lo sé.

Sombra: lo ciento, de veraz, lo siento.

Tetsu: yo también.

-Dicho esto desaparecía (por fin, solo una aclaración esto es narusaku y ahora también será tetsu….? cualquier parecido con el yaoi, es mera coisidencia) solo para sentir como era trasportado en la espalda de alguien, sintiendo el aire chocar contra su rostro, mientras sentía como viajaban a gran velocidad por las ramas de los arboles con su vista algo borrosa tratando de averiguar qué pasaba.

Voz de desconocida, mientras corre al lado de quien trasportaba a Tetsu: je je je mira parece que comienza a despertarse.

Voz de desconocido quien trasporta a Tetsu: je ya era hora, no soy una mula, para seguir llevándolo mientras él sigue sobando.

-Algo atontado por su charla interna.

Tetsu: jefe, Tsuki-nesan son ustedes.

-Y tratando de mirar alrededor suyo ya que se encontraba subido en la espalda de un chico de su misma altura y al parecer su misma edad, este vestía prácticamente igual a el, solo que en vez de zapatos ninja con los dedos de los pies al descubierto, tenía unas botas negras de cuero, con un sierre Asia arriba y una evilla al frente para evitar que se abrieran, unos vaqueros negros con las bolsa en rojo y un abrigo al igual que Tetsu abierto pero sin flamas, de color rojo oscuro, con la particularidad de que este chico no estaba armado no tenia espada ni kunais ni shurikens mucho menos parecía cargar protecciones en el cuerpo, su compleción física era un poco más delgada que Tetsu y su piel esta algo tostada estilo bronceada sus cabellos eran totalmente blancos atados en una cola que le llegaban a media espalda dejando solo unos cuantos mechones de cabello en su frente algo largos, su rostro aunque joven se mostraba bastante serio, a pesar de que sus facciones eran muy finas tanto como para dudar un poco que se tratara de un hombre, este al notar como su preciada carga, comenzaba a reaccionar, mientras seguían avanzando por entre los árboles.

Bahamut: ya era hora has dormido bien, espero.

-Con tono bastante irónico, le preguntaba mientras solo escuchaba las risas de la hermana de Tetsu, Tsuki que iba a su lado y bestia botas ninja con el talón y los dedos descubiertos que casi le llegaban a las rodillas unos pantalones cortos ceñidos iguales a los que usa Sakura cubiertos por una blusa tipo falda con mangas largas abierta ambos lados color blanca, que le llegaba un poco arriba de sus pantalones cortos ceñidos sus manos estaban libres no porta guantes, traía un cinta en su cabeza para recogerse el pelo, dejando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello en su rostro, ya que este era algo largo, trayéndolo atado con dos colas hacia atrás y llegándole un poco mas debajo de sus hombros a pesar de que era al menos físicamente de la edad de Tetsu y Bahamut y de su vestimenta claro está, se podía notar que ya poseía una figura bastante envidiable, para una chica de su edad, caderas bastante sugerentes un trasero bonito y paradito seguro producto del ejerció hecho en tantas batallas en las que de seguro avía participado hasta ahora, unas caderas pequeñas delineadas, un rostro sumamente bonito labios pequeños bastante apetecibles para cualquier chico ya que eran algo carnosos, nariz pequeña respingada en sus mejillas se podía distinguir la marca familiar, tres pequeñas marcas en forma de bigotes en cada una era la viva imagen del jutsu sexi de Naruto su hermana gemela, sus ojos por otra parte eran color rojo con la pupila rasgada (eran los ojos del Kiubi) solo que estos a pesar de que ella se encontraba riendo por la conversación de ellos y su rostro sonreía, sus ojos mostraban una terrible tristeza y melancolía por ultimo poseía un buen par de tetas ni muy grandes (como Hinata) quiero decir, ni muy pequeños, por ultimo colgada justo a su espalda, sostenida por una correa sin ajustar, traía una espada con la empuñadura negra y su funda color rojo, debido a la correa desajustada su espada podía ser utilizada tanto desde su espalda como desde su costado izquierdo.

Tsuki: ja ja je je siguen siendo unos críos je je.

-Tetsu y Bahamut algo extrañados por su risa y molestos voltean a mirarla con la mirada algo seria mientras siguen avanzando.

Tsuki: [se abran enojado].

-Pensaba mientras veía que ambos le sostenían la mirada, poniéndola nerviosa.

Tsuki: que pasa dije algo malo.

-Decía mientras preguntaba, nerviosamente pero ellos no le contestaban solo la miraban, ella algo molesta por el silencio iba a insultarlos hasta ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Tetsu y Bahamut: ja ja ja tan sincera como siempre.

-Tsuki molesta porque se reían de ella.

Tsuki: que les ase tanta gracia.

-Preguntaba mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta y asiendo ademanes con sus manos algo graciosos, dando una imagen de una chica muy mona y simpática más que el de una molesta, sin embargo ellos seguían riéndose.

Tsuki: ja son un par de tontos.

-Molesta y a un así riendo un poco, después de decirles eso se adelantaba justo para detenerse frente a ellos obligándole a parar a Bahamut que a un traía a cuestas a Tetsu, estos al ver que la chica ponía un rostro serio completamente, ambos también estaban, serios.

Tsuki: ha sido divertido, pero ya es hora de seguir.

-Estos solo movían su cabeza afirmándoselo.

Tsuki: Tetsu creo que ya lo sabes, pero a un así.

Tetsu: descuida lo sé debo averiguar si alguno de esos, akatsuki sabe dónde se esconde Orochimaru, no es así.

Tsuki: en efecto.

Tetsu: pero dime algo donde estas realmente, me refiero a la verdadera tu, quiero decir.

-Ella algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

Bahamut: es verdad desde que me llamaste, yo también tengo esa duda.

-Ella solo sonreía pero ya no era una sonrisa alegre sino una amenazante, mientras ellos parecían haber comprendido.

Bahamut: no me digas que estas.

Tetsu: en Konoha.

Tsuki: no lo siento no estoy, ahí se encuentra otro clon solamente.

-Algo decepcionados.

Ambos: ¿entonces?.

Ella algo confundida por el repentino interés, decide cambiar de tema.

Tsuki: jefe se que ya lo sabe pero ahora que no estoy, usted deberá protegerlo en todo momento, hasta que se restablezca por completo, mi hermano es dado a meterse en líos con facilidad espero lo cuide.

Bahamut: lo sé no te preocupes.

Tsuki: gracias y tu tonto no te metas en problemas, hasta que regrese, entendiste, sino ya verás lo que te espera.

-Decía amenazadoramente, mientras levantaba su puño, dándole a entender que le daría una tunda, (al estilo Sakura cuando pone en paz a Naruto a base de golpes) este algo atemorizado solo asiente.

Tsuki: bien supongo que esto sería todo, mmm a me olvidaba el clon en konoha se encargara de guiar al equipo que pretende capturarte.

Tetsu: ¿cómo?.

Tsuki: y que esperabas vas y les plantas cara, en sima casi matas a un sanin, ahora mismo deben de estar preparándose para perseguirte, así que los usaremos para quitarnos a esos dos de encima, que dices.

Tetsu: entonces ya sabes quién demonios son, esos dos y porque, me atacaron antes.

-Mientras tanto, en konoha en el despacho de la hokage, alguien toca a la puerta.

Stunade: adelante.

Kakashi: Stunade-sama tal y como me pidió, están aquí Gai y Azuma pero…

Stunade: entren, todos por favor.

-Algo confundido Kakashi entra seguido de su eterno rival, Gai claro según el, seguido de su equipo, Lee, Tenten y Neji y tras ellos Azuma seguido de su equipo, Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

-Stunade algo sorprendida por verlos, acompañados de sus equipos solo atina a sonreír, mientras sus manos estaban frente a su rostro en una pose de preocupación cubriendo solo la mitad de su rostro desde su escritorio.

Stunade: [va a ser que al final tenias razón Jiraiya] muy bien que sepan que lo que les diré es confidencial y no debe salir de aquí, so pena de encarcelamiento de por vida o pena de muerte incluso, me han entendido.

-Todos los presentes, sorprendidos por lo dicho solo asienten un poco preocupados, por lo que les dirán y curiosos por lo que se les revelara, mientras alejándose de konoha se veía a Jiraiya siendo observado por dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ocultos entre las sombras de los arboles.

Desconosido: has visto eso incluso Jiraiya-sama, ha salido seguro tras Naru-chan y Tetsu-chan.

Desconisida: [tal parece que Stunade, no pudo cumplir su promesa].

-Sentía con pesar, como su amiga no avía, podido cumplir la promesa de cuidar de sus hijos.

Y y y esto a un continua por fin se sabrá el pasado de los hermanos, ciao de momento.

PROXIMO EPISODIO

EL MUNDO LES TEMIO, LOS ADMIRO Y LOS RESPETO POR LOGRAR LO IMPOSIBLE, PERO EL MUNDO OLVIDO, OLVIDO MUY PRONTO QUE EL PODER INVENSIBLE ES INCONTROLABLE, EL DIA QUE NACIERON LOS HERMANOS DEMONIO, EL MUNDO TEMBLO, AHORA ELLOS HAN BUELTO Y EL MUNDO BOLVERA A TEMBLAR.


	9. Chapter 9

EL MUNDO LES TEMIO, LOS ADMIRO Y LOS RESPETO POR LOGRAR LO IMPOSIBLE, PERO EL MUNDO OLVIDO, OLVIDO MUY PRONTO QUE EL PODER INVENSIBLE ES INCONTROLABLE, EL DIA QUE NACIERON LOS HERMANOS DEMONIO, EL MUNDO TEMBLO, AHORA ELLOS HAN BUELTO Y EL MUNDO BOLVERA A TEMBLAR.

CONTINUAMOS

-Tras la aparición de los hermanos demonio, toda los clanes estaban en alerta nadie entendía que pasaba, tras lo cual cada clan de la aldea, mando shinobis a investigar para tratar de saber que pasaba, sin embargo lo que nadie sabía es que entre los ambu que avían intentado parar a los hermanos uno era un espía de Raíz Nadie se esperaba eso, algo así de peligroso les seria revelado, al menos los más jóvenes estaban confundidos.

Lee: acaso paso algo grave con respecto a la aldea pues que sepan que con mi flama de la juventud yo les ayudare.

-Todos se le quedan viendo.

Gai: es verdad estando nosotros dos, les mostraremos la flama de la juventud no es así Neji.

Tenten: [cuando crecerán].

Neji: [ni loco diré algo tan cutre].

-Gai y Lee, siguen usando el mismo dogi verde Tenten y Neji traen las ropas como aparecen en el shippuden.

Asuma: [ y tengo que ir con ellos dios…] Tsunade-sama podría decirnos que ha pasado, ¿cuál es la emergencia?.

-Asuma algo avergonzado por las ocurrencias de esos dos, sin embargo con su equipo todo era distinto, Choji aunque preocupado por lo que les revelaran, realmente no lo aparentaba ya que solo se dedicaba a comer, unas papas que avía abierto antes de entrar al despacho de la hokage, mientras que Shikamaru, solo trataba de hacer conjeturas, acerca de que los llamaran mas después de los terroríficos chacras que se avían sentido y visto por toda la aldea y los clanes se pusieran en alerta, sin embargo Ino era la única que se encontraba, absorta ya que desde que ocurrió todo, estaba segura de que ella conocía a uno de los dueños de semejantes chacras y aunque primero pensó, que se trataría quizás de Naruto al enterarse de que avía vuelto.

Tsunade: muy bien lo que les diré es de alto secreto para esta aldea así que no debe salir de aquí entendido.

-Mientras con Tetsu y sus compañeros.

Tsuki: solo ay dos personas a las que no atacarías tu, aun sin poder recordarlas, venga ya, no es tan difícil pensar quienes son, no crees.

-Tetsu algo confundido al igual que Bahamut tratan de pensar a quien se refiere Tsuki, cuando de pronto.

Tetsu: [dos personas a quien, yo no atacaría realmente ay alguien así en este mundo] ah… no te creo! es imposible.

-Bahamut pretendía hablar, pero en el momento que vio la cara de Tetsu a su espalda, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Tetsu: Naruto me aseguro que ellos habían muerto, yo mismo me asegure de enviar sus almas con él, es imposible!, como demonios regresaron del otro mundo!, jefe bájame por favor.

Bahamut: [pequeño se que duele, pero aguanta te juro que aunque el mundo se ponga en su contra yo jamás los abandonare]…. está bien.

-Bahamut lo avía visto, sus ojos los ojos, de un verdadero demonio avían resurgido ahora estaba seguro, su convalecencia debido a la pelea, que sostuvo con las figuras misteriosas avía terminado, el ya sabía de quienes se trataba pero al igual que Tetsu, deseaba oírlo de boca de Tsuki.

Tsuki: lo sé pero ahora estoy segura son ellos son nuestros padre…Antes de terminar la frase un furico Tetsu.

Tetsu: cállate! ellos no son nada nuestro, desde antes de nacer nos mandaron al exilio sin importarles nada nuestra vida!, jamás los reconoceré como nuestros padres jamás! tu tampoco deberías hacerlo.

-Tsuki no se sorprendía, a la vez que se alegraba le dolía la actitud de su hermano y Bahamut al ver que los mismos ojos demoniacos ahora residían también en Tsuki, su cuerpo se estremecía de la emoción pronto, entrarían en combate, antes no estaba seguro, pero ahora al ver a ambos lo sabia seria una masacre.

Bahamut: [bien ya echaba en falta la masacre].

Sin embargo ahora era Tetsu quien trataba de pensar las cosas más fríamente.

Tetsu: [ha ha ha, cálmate si ellos me encontraron es que alguien me vendió, la única que podría hacerlo, es ella pero no puede ser, ella no lo aria a menos que.

Sombra: je je son órdenes de Naruto, él ha movido, ahora que aremos seguirás tan pasivo.

Tetsu: es un…].

En eso mientras Tetsu trataba de calmarse, Tsuki simplemente mordía su palma, ante la mirada de Bahamut para luego abrasar a Tetsu escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, el cual al darse cuenta de ello, desvía su mirada totalmente sonrojado, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Tsuki: déjalo ya, no hace falta sea como fuere Naruto terminaría por traicionarnos a la larga.

-De regreso en konoha.

Tsunade: sé que para Kakashi, Azuma y Gai esta historia no es nueva pero para ustedes es otra historia, así que díganme algo alguno de ustedes, recuerda la historia de la aldea oculta entre las sombras y los clanes que ahí gobernaban.

-Todos estaban confundidos, claro con excepción de Kakashi, Asuma y Gai, Tsunade al ver que todos recordaban la historia de los clanes ahora extintos.

Tsunade: bien siendo así escuchen bien, hace 1800 años justo en la frontera de nuestro país existían dos clanes poderosos los cuales eran el clan Kusanagi y el clan Yagami ambos clanes eran tan fuertes como para declararse los más poderosos de su época asta de la nuestra, en el pasado ambos clanes vivían en la opulencia, mucho antes de existir las aldeas, sin embargo hace 120 años tras la creación de Konoha y que el resto de los países siguieran nuestra idea, creando así sus propias aldeas, todo cambio para ellos, los feudales y los señores de tierras ya no les daban trabajo debido a que eran incontrolables nunca quisieron aliarse con nadie e incluso sus honorarios eran bastante elevados, muchas veces los señores de tierras lejanas, feudales y demás ofrecían doncellas para matrimonios políticos y así aliarse con ellos, eso sin contar, con el hecho de la profecía que aseguraban era cierta.

-Todos expectantes.

Shikamaru: cual profecía Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: ellos aseguraban que entre ellos, el volvería a nacer.

-Nadie entendía e Ino fue la que hiso la pregunta que todos deseaban a ser.

Ino: el? Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: hablo de Rikudō Sennin el sabio de los seis caminos el hombre con el título de shinobi no kami.

-Nadie entendía nada los únicos que estaban en shock eran Shikamaru y Neji ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

Neji: [imposible el renació?].

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama, eto… perdone pero esto que tiene que ver con los chacras, que se sintieron antes.

Tsunade: que pasa no me decepciones, Shikamaru todavía no lo adivinas.

Shikamaru: espere no querrá decir.

Tsunade: así es la razón por la que llame a sus censéis, tiene que ver con los chacras que se vieron en la aldea.

-Una Ten ten curiosa también.

Ten ten: perdone Tsunade-sama y Naruto pensé que con todo esto, sería el más interesado, en enterarse de que es lo que pasa, aun que como dijo kakashi-cencei si regreso hoy supongo que debe de estar cansado.

-Todos al fin caían en cuenta, con todo el jaleo que se avía armado en la aldea, ahora se fijaban de que Naruto no estaba entre ellos.

Tsunade: buena observación y esa es la razón de porque hablo con ustedes a pesar de que solo llame a sus censéis.

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama, espere no querrá decir que Naruto es…

Tsunade: en efecto uno de los chacras que se sintió y vio en la aldea, le pertenece a Naruto y el otro a su hermano gemelo Tetsu.

-Nadie creía lo que escuchaba, los chacras terroríficos eran de Naruto y su hermano Tetsu.

Shikamaru: pero Tsunade-sama eso quiere decir que.

-Shikamaru ahora lo entendía un poco pero deseaba una explicación.

Tsunade: espera sé que tu como todos desean una explicación pero ya me e desviado del tema principal (igual yo y soy quien lo escribe perdonar pero así me llega la inspiración) como les decía ya que los clanes, aseguraban que el volvería entre ellos, trataron de hacer un trato con la hoja, el cual consistía en que debíamos, someternos a su voluntad seriamos sus aliados a un por encima de las ordenes del feudal, también debíamos cederles las mejores kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja, para así asegurar que el renaciera con algún kekei-genkai poderoso sin embargo hace once años ambos clanes fueron exterminados.

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama esta insinuando que ellos los mataron, como puede ser hace once años Naruto solo tendría cinco años y estaba aquí en konoha.

-Los demás asentían no entendían como era posible.

Shikamaru: además no se supone que ambos clanes desaparecieron por una enfermedad incurable como es que ellos los mataron.

Tsunade: de verdad crees esa patraña todos los países estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor decir eso.

-Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación ya que recordaban como años atrás en cada misión que realizaban de pasara lo que pasara nunca debían acercarse al territorio de los clanes incluso la aldea y el territorio que defendía avía desaparecido de los mapas, el mundo prefería pensar que ese sitio no existía.

Shikamaru: eso en que nos beneficiaba, porque esconder la verdad.

Tsunade: todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor eso a admitir la verdad.

-Todos a la expectativa esperando las respuestas a las preguntas hechas por su compañero, claro a excepción de sus censéis.

Shikamaru: que verdad.

Tsunade: que nos aviamos desecho de un problema solo para que apareciera uno a un peor, nadie quería admitir que les temía a esos clanes mucho menos decir que los dos mil miembros de ambos clanes, habían perecido ante solo dos niños pequeños.

-Todos los presentes se aterraron eso quería decir que los clanes más poderosos de la historia actual avían muerto a manos de Naruto y su gemelo Tetsu, teniendo tan solo cinco años, en eso todos cayeron en cuenta, si Naruto era tan poderoso como es que la aldea jamás lo noto, como es que todos los mayores lo relegaron tanto, como era posible que les prohibieran acercarse a él y entonces que pasaba con Tetsu como es que ellos no lo conocían que avían hecho con él y porque los mayores trataban tan mal a Naruto, eso quería decir que Naruto y Tetsu pertenecían a un clan más poderoso pero entonces quienes eran sus padres totalmente confundidos, miraban a sus censéis y a Tsunade dispuestos a exigir toda la verdad acerca del pasado de los hermanos ya que al Naruto tener un hermano, era claro que la supuesta verdad de que Naruto era un huérfano común y corriente era mentira.

-Mientras con Tetsu y sus compañeros.

-En eso con su mano a un sangrante sorbe un poco de su sangre dejándola en su boca para luego sin previo aviso estirarse para alcanzar a Tetsu y comenzar a besarlo primero rosando solo sus labios poco a poco para tentarlo dejando un poco de su sangre en la boca de este hasta que Tetsu comienza a querer profundizar el contacto totalmente hambriento, sin embargo ella lo aleja y sonríe seductoramente.

Tsuki: ha ha lo siento si no sonríes no ay más.

-Mientras dándole la espalda comienza a alejarse contoneándose seductoramente ante la mirada de ambos

.Bahamut: [chico tienes a una chica increíble a tu lado, que aria cualquier cosa por ti].

-En eso para asombro de Bahamut Tetsu toma del brazo a Tsuki antes de que se aleje de él.

Tsuki: mmm quieres.

-Tsuki le ofrecía su mano para que se alimentara mientras él la abrasaba de la cintura acercándola a su pecho y retirando la espada de Tsuki de su espalda para ponerla al frente suyo, mientras ella se estremecía al sentir como la entrepierna de su hermano comenzaba a abultarse, al estar junto a su culo, ella solo se mordía el labio para que no la oyera gemir sin embargo.

Tsuki: [mmm ahhh es un tonto] mmm que pasa el pequeño Tetsu tiene ganas de verme ahhh.

-Con la voz entrecortada debido al deseo en eso para su deleite y placer Tetsu toma su mano cubriendo su herida para emitir un poco de chacra y serrar su herida.

Tetsu: no me interesa beber de ahí prefiero un sitio donde es mas deliciosa.

-Sin esperar más y totalmente deseoso de sangre Tetsu comienza a subir sus manos de sus caderas hasta su pecho para acariciarlos por encima de su ropa estremeciendo a Tsuki al mismo tiempo comienza a besar su cuello en eso su boca comienza a desarrollar sus colmillos y abre la chaqueta tipo blusa de Tsuki para clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de ella, causándole más placer que dolor ya que seguía masajeando sus pechos y tirando de sus pezones deliciosamente, ante semejante escena incluso el mismo Bahamut comenzaba a acalorarse.

Tsuki: [oni-san tonto] Tet.. su para ya, ahhh por favor mmm, no ves como está el jefe pa…ra ya por favor.

-Bahamut pretendía hablar pero en el momento que vio el rostro enrojecido de Tsuki el pobre simplemente estaba ido ante la escena de una Tsuki con el torso desnudo ante él y disfrutando mientras bebían su sangre.

De regreso en konoha, todos estaban a punto de empezar el interrogatorio.

Shikamaru: entonces Tsunade-sama quienes son los padres de Naruto y Tetsu realmente.

-Avía hecho tal vez la pregunta más importante de todas ya que todos los presentes fueron capases de ver aunque sea levemente como Tsunade palidecía ante la pregunta desde su escritorio frente a ellos.

Tsunade: e…so no lo sé, e…llos.

-De pronto por toda la oficina de la hokage.

Voz desconocida: ja ja ja ja ja de verdad quieren saber la verdad, atrás de Tetsu y Naruto entonces creo que deberían escucharla de mí.

-En eso un pequeño relámpago rojizo golpeaba el escritorio para después aparecer ante ellos Tsuki sorprendiendo a todos, mas al sentir la presión de su poder sobre ellos y ver sus ojos, nadie lo sabia a un, pero avían visto el dojutsu que dentro de poco se conocería como el más poderoso de todos, eran rasgados como los de kiubi pero no eran rojizos eran dorados rodeados por los círculos del rinnegan para después comenzar a despedir una luz blanca muy brillante solo dejando ver sus dorados ojos y portando justo en su espalda con una correa desajustada, una espada con la empuñadura negra y su funda color rojo los tres censéis al ver a la chica lo primero que pensaron fue que se trataba del mismo Naruto al igual que los demás sin embargo al ver sus ojos lo pudieron saber y no solo eso, al momento de verlos, lo que sintieron, era instinto asesino, no era él, todos los presentes instintivamente, intentaron llevar sus manos a sus armas, mientras Tsuki los miraba.

Tsuki: alto.

-Nadie lo creía con esas simples palabras los avía paralizado a todos, mientras el ambiente en la habitación cambiaba todos los muebles del lugar seguían en su sitió, sin embargo las paredes se avían ennegrecido y la ventana del lugar, ya no mostraba konoha solo oscuridad, ante la mirada atónita de todos, para después simplemente sentarse en un lado del escritorio.

Tsuki: pero que malos modales tienen, enzima de que ofrezco despejar sus dudas.

-Hablaba juguetonamente, cuando una ofuscada.

Tsunade: qué diablos nos has hecho y porque todo se a oscurecido.

-Lo único que logro es ponerse de pie antes de ser paralizada, en eso Tsuki voltea, mirándola sin embargo lo que vio le hizo gracia.

Tsuki: jejeje no deberías aceptar que ya no tienes la edad para verte así, oba-chan.

-Tsuki la miraba y lo único que sentía era vergüenza no por su edad si no porque Tsuki podía verla como realmente se veía.

Tsunade: tú no tienes ningún derecho, para jusg…

-Ya de pie Tsuki sonriéndole sin burla alguna y señalando de forma negativa.

Tsuki: jejeje me temo que no tienes idea, de cuánto derecho tengo de juzgarte, chicos sé que quieren respuestas en un momento estoy con ustedes.

-En eso subiendo de nuevo al escritorio quedando frente a frente con Tsunade.

Tsuki: bueno primero arreglemos esto y luego.

-Tsunade entonces lo vio la mano de la chica frente a ella se dirigía contra su pecho más concretamente a su corazón para horror de todos los presentes, sin embargo antes de impactar esta se detuvo para después serrarla dejando solo un dedo extendido y antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo este se clavo directo en el corazón de Tsunade, a lo cual todos sumamente furiosos comenzaron a lanzar amenazas e insultos asía Tsuki sin darse cuenta, de que Tsunade no sentía ningún dolor ni sangraba lo cual la tenía muy confundida.

Tsuki: sierren la boca.

-Molesta por las palabras de todos los presentes, nuevamente los avía detenido con tan solo palabras, esta vez los avía callado nadie podía decir nada ni una palabra era como si la voluntad de Tsuki si impusiera en todos, nadie entendía como lograba a ser tal cosa, en eso después de unos momentos retiraba su dedo del corazón de Tsunade también liberándola de la parálisis, Tsunade al sentir esto, quiso atacarla solo para notar como su cuerpo entero, perdía toda su fuerza forzándola a caer de espaldas contra su asiento perdiéndola de vista, sin embargo cuando pudo mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, estos ya eran normales, no poseían dojutsu alguno y esa sensación asfixiante que se sentía avía desaparecido no solo eso ahora le estaba sonriendo como no avía visto en años incluso sus ojos eran del mismo color a los de su amiga, era exactamente la misma sonrisa que solía ver en aquellos días, era como si la misma Kushina estuviera frente a ella.

Flash Back

-Konoha hace poco más de 16 años, dos grandes amigas charlaban felizmente en lo que antaño era la casa del 4 hokage, sentadas frente a frente, en un par de sillones en la sala de su hogar.

Kushina: bueno veras la razón por la que te llame es por.

-Muy ilusionada tomando ambas manos de su amiga, para ponerlas en su vientre.

Tsunade: espera quieres decir que.

-Ruborizada Kushina solo asentía.

Tsunade: pero que gran noticia amiga.

-Eufórica Tsunade abrazando a su amiga.

Tsunade: vas a ser mama muchas felicidades, pero dime Minato ya lo sabe.

Kushina: si y está muy feliz.

Tsunade: pero claro que debe estar feliz, sino pienso darle una paliza.

-Kushina recordando que prácticamente era un suicidio liarse a golpes, con su amiga.

Kushina: boba que dices es que acaso piensas dejarme sin marido y a mis bebes sin su padre.

-Tsunade contestando también en broma.

Tsunade: mmm tal vez, un poquito.

-De pronto se da cuenta.

Tsunade: espera… has dicho bebes, como lo has sabido a un no deberías poder, digo esto solo se sabría, hasta dentro de varios meses… no me digas que consultaste con ella.

-Algo arrepentida solo asentía.

Kushina: …..sí, yo lo siento deseaba saberlo, lo más rápido posible y… tu no estabas en la aldea.

-Muy afligida respondía.

Tsunade: pero tonta, porque te disculpas, es normal cuando me fui de la aldea tú estabas muy ilusionada con la idea de ser mama, no estoy molesta contigo, aunque espero que me dejes ayudarte ahora que me los has dicho.

Tsunade le respondía ya que parecía muy afligida, por no haber sido ella quien le confirmase su embarazo.

Kushina: claro que quiero que seas tú.

Tsunade: además es tradición en tu familia consultar con ella no, pero dime según recuerdo ella siempre pide algo a cambio, no es así.

Kushina: eso ahora no importa.

Tsunade: si tu lo dices, pero dime ya han pensado en algunos nombres oye pero son niños o niñas. Kushina: bueno Minato ya escogió dos, si es niño Naruto y si es niña Naruko.

Tsunade: hombre tenía que ser, no tiene mucha imaginación pero dime no es el nombre de.

Kushina: pues si pero también es el nombre de uno de los personajes de los libros de Jiraya-sama y a Minato le gusto mucho.

Tsunade: [porque ese puede ser padrino y yo no, también quiero ser su madrina… bueno supongo que no puedo arruinarle, su momento] pero que dices, ese niño no se llamara como uno de los personajes del pervertido, que tengo por compañero ya verás le daré tal paliza que.

Kushina: espera cálmate un poco yo leí el libro también y te aseguro que no ay nada pervertido en él, sino todo lo contrario.

Tsunade: a no, entonces de que trata.

-Kushina le contaba, como se trataba de un shinobi que seguía adelante en la búsqueda de realizar su sueño, cambiar al mundo shinobi, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban, el seguía sin rendirse ante nada ni ante nadie en pos de lograr su sueño, mientras una sorprendida Tsunade la miraba con asombro, por no creerse que su compañero hubiese escrito semejante historia.

Tsunade: si es así, supongo que no ay problema, pero dime tu ya has pensado en algunos nombres para su hermana o hermano.

Kushina: pues sí, si es niño será Tetsu y si es niña yo quería pedirte… eto… tú podrías.

-Tsunade sonriendo muy feliz.

Tsunade: tú quieres que yo sea su madrina [ jejeje en tu cara Jiraiya].

(Solo para aclarar aquí en mi fic ser madrina solo significa nombrar al bebe y encargarse de el o ella en caso de que los padres falten y no tiene nada que ver con alguna religión, no busco ofender a nadie con mi fic)

Kushina: si, le pondrías un nombre si es una niña.

Tsunade: pero claro que si haber déjame pensar….

-Tsunade estaba feliz tenía la oportunidad de nombrar a una pequeñita y ser su madrina.

Tsunade: que te parecería Tsuki.

-De pronto lo recordó y se aterro.

Tsunade: espera… dijiste Tetsu, no te referirás al ninja legendario de tu clan, a Tetsumaru.

-Kushina asentía pero con su semblante totalmente cambiado, de uno feliz a uno de amargura.

Kushina: eso temo, eso es parte de la razón por la que quiero que seas su madrina, escucha lo que te voy a decir necesito que nadie lo sepa ni siquiera Minato.

Tsunade está bien te escucho.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Entonces con un pequeño espejo que había aparecido al juntar sus manos y separarlas nuevamente, para después deshacer el genjutsu de Tsunade, Tsuki le mostraba los resultados.

Tsuki: espero te gusten los resultados.

-Tsunade no lo podía creer la mujer en el espejo, no era la cincuentona que tanto detestaba y no porque le molestara haber envejecido, sino porque ahora que había vivido tantos años de experiencias malas y buenas, si tuviera otra oportunidad, esta vez viviría sin huir de sus pérdidas como la muerte de su hermano y del amor de su vida esta vez tendría una vida y no se la pasaría huyendo y ahora ante ella su deseo estaba al fin cumplido, frente a ella había una Tsunade de tan solo 18 años y no podía creerlo a un.

Tuski: muy bien ahora si chicos en que estábamos.

-Nadie respondía, al ver lo que acababa de hacer a Tsunade, estaban impactados, hasta que un decidido Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: entonces tú responderás a nuestras preguntas.

-En eso, una muy curiosa Te ten se atreve a ser la primera.

Ten ten: quien eres tú, porque te pareces a Naruto y como sabes esa verdad que dices querer revelarnos.

Ino: como sabemos que dirás la verdad.

-Tsuki un poco molesta por las palabras de Ino, les miraba a todos dando la espalda a Tsunade hasta que Shikamaru realizo sus preguntas por fin.

Shikamaru: dinos primero quien eres y como rejuveneciste a Tsunade-sama.

Choji:[ quienes serán los padres de Naruto… guau… ella es… linda].

Lee:[ así que Naruto es especial yo… yo lo sabia me muero por pelear con él, usando toda su fuerza, pero ella porque se parece tanto a él, acaso será su hermana, yoshhh si es así tengo que ganarle así ganare el derecho a salir con la chica más hermosa que he visto incluso que Sakura-chan, ya verán lo lograre].

-Realizando una pose de las que acostumbran él y su sensei, el cual al ver lo que asía, decidió acompañarlo a un sin saber por qué, con la mirada de todos exceptuando la hokage.

-Todos: [y a estos que les pico].

Tsuki: [vrrr no sé porque, pero ese chico, me da escalofríos, aunque seria mono con un luc nuevo o aunque sea sin ese corte de tazón, aunque a Tetsu tal vez no le agrade mucho jijiji] bien que sepan que lo que les diré esta prohibido en la aldea, bajo la ley, aunque ahora que oni-chan y yo aparecimos ya no tiene valides tal cosa.

Asuma: es cierto eso Tsunade-sama porque está prohibido.

-Tsunade no respondía a un seguía asombrada por su rejuvenecimiento, sin embargo eso no evito que otro sensei le insistiera en la pregunta.

Gai: porque, cual es esa verdad, quien son sus padres y porque está prohibido saberlo.

Neji:[ quien es ella, no es un clon como pensaba, y esos ojos acaso es el legendario rinnegan.

-Había utilizado su biacugan para averiguar más de la chica frente a él, en eso un muy confundido Gai, mira por unos instantes a su gran rival, solo para darse cuenta de que este no dejaba de mirar a Tsunade, con arrepentimiento.

Gai:[ acaso tú lo sabes ya Kakashi].

-Mientras Tsuki un poco harta de miradas y preguntas.

Tsuki: haber como no hay mucho tiempo debido al plazo impuesto por Tetsu, seré lo más concisa posible mi nombre es Tsuki Uzumaki Namikase, y soy la cuarta hija de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el cuarto maestro hokage.

-Una revelación totalmente impactante para todos los presentes, que no lo creían.

Tsunade: [es Tsuki de verdad es ella, entonces es cierta la leyenda del ninja milenario].

-Los demás estaban a punto de llamarla mentirosa y desacreditarla pero lo que seguiría les confirmaría que era verdad.

Tsunade: eres tú… Tsuki de verdad eres tú.

-Tsunade la estaba abrazando con sus ojos llorando de felicidad.

Tsunade: mírate has crecido mucho y estas hermosa, mi pequeña.

-En eso mirando molesta, a los demás para decirles de forma autoritaria.

Tsunade: ella no miente es hija del cuarto hokage y de mi mejor amiga Kushina Uzumaki

-Tsuki estaba muy sorprendida, por breves momentos al ser abrazada así, se sintió feliz asía siglos no sentía un abrazo así y mas porque Tsunade no la soltaba, sin embargo tenia que preguntar el porqué.

Tsuki: Tsunade-san eto… no lo entiendo… creo que me confunde… no se quien cre que soy.

Tsunade: claro perdona es obvio que no lo sepas, pero yo soy.

-Nadie entendía nada sin embargo, todos estaban expectantes sin querer perder detalle al ver como Tsunade soltaba un poco a Tsuki para ver su cuello, y su colgante ante la mirada escéptica de Tsuki, que solo miraba como Tsunade le mostraba lo que seria tal vez su única posesión su colgante el cual era un colmillo pero era blanco y con el nombre de Tsuki tallado en el.

Tsunade: vez esto yo te lo di y puse tu nombre en el, yo soy tu madrina, yo…

-Sin saber siquiera su error, tarde se dio cuenta como Tsuki con una expresión de furia la tomaba por el cuello para azotarla contra su escritorio, con tal fuerza que termino partiéndolo con su propio cuerpo e incluso hiso un agujero en el suelo, a pesar de el dolor que sintió, no se quejo en absoluto, entonces lo pudo ver sus ojos avían vuelto, resplandecían en un blanco muy brillante dejando solo la pupila en color dorado pero esta vez al igual que con Tetsu estaba llorando y eran lagrimas de sangre.

Tsuki: por fin nos conocemos fue por tu maldita culpa, tu… morirás.

-Al oír esas palabras todos intentaron socorrerla sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que una vez mas estaban paralizados, mientras Tsuki estaba a horcajadas sobre Tsunade con su mano derecha presionando su cuello y su mano izquierda sus uñas se habían vuelto garras y resplandecían en un tono rojizo.

Tsuki: descuida será rápido.

-Estaba lista a matarla cuando se extraño de algo, al estar sobre ella, no se avía molestado en inmovilizar sus manos ya que deseaba que Tsunade se defendiese o rogase por su vida, sin embargo lo que siguió nadie lo esperaba y a la larga causaría un gran cambio para todos.

Tsunade: αν αυτό διευκολύνει τον πόνο και των δύο έστω και λίγο, κάτω από το θέλουν πάρα πολύ να τους αρνηθεί (si eso alivia el dolor de ambos aunque sea un poco, adelante los quiero demasiado como para negárselos).

-Tsuki avía palidecido no lo podía creer, fue tal su asombro que incluso izo que se alejara de ella y temerosa.

Tsuki: qui… quien te enseño como… hablar este… idioma solo cuatro personas en el mundo lo conocen a un, es imposible que tu una humana lo sepa hablar.

-Ahora si nadie comprendía nada, primero la chica frente a ellos rejuvenece a Tsunade, después intenta matarla al escuchar como ella, era su madrina y ahora hablaban un idioma que según lo que dejaba ver Tsuki los humanos no debían conocer.

Tsunade: Rukia ήταν αυτή που μου έμαθε όταν είπα τελικά θα έβλεπα (fue ella, Rukia quien me enseño, cuando me dijo que por fin te vería).

-Sorprendida Tsuki sintiéndose feliz y apesadumbrada.

Tsuki: así que mis sospechas eran ciertas todo cobra sentido ahora, [así que quieres jugar ka-san, vale jugaremos y tu ¡morirás!].

-Para desconcierto de todos.

Tsuki: atrapa.

-Le avía dado su espada se avía desarmado ante el asombro de todos y a un dándoles la espalda.

Tsuki: Ahora respalden sus palabras.

-Con un simple chasquido los avía liberado.

Tsuki: si van a atacar adelante no me defenderé.

-Todos por un momento lo quisieron, pero una mirada de Tsunade los detuvo.

Tsuki: vale… siendo así, escuchen mi historia… y les prometo que responderá a todas sus preguntas acerca de mi familia, hace 11 años poco mas, mis hermanos y yo no estábamos aquí, ya oyeron la historia de los clanes no, pues bien lo que prácticamente nadie sabe, es que llevaban años en guerra por ello las pequeñas aldeas que ellos gobernaban , se llevaron la peor parte, de las diez existentes tras años de guerra solo quedaba una en pie, muy precariamente pero a un subsistía, fue ahí donde todo comenzó, pero me estoy adelantando, la causa de eso fue debido a la guerra librada entre ambos clanes y a la perdida de miembros por ambos bandos, lo que causo, que sistemáticamente se vieran forzados a requerir de mas mujeres… para digámoslo así… reponer sus bajas.

-Prácticamente todos al instante pensaron lo peor ya que en una guerra si un bando se veía forzado a eso, no era nada bueno para esas mujeres y temerosos de preguntar decidieron guardar silencio, asta que el único que se atrevió a preguntar algo.

Lee: entonces hicieron un trato con esas mujeres.

-A nadie le agrado esa pregunta.

Ten-ten: eres un imbécil Lee.

Ino: es obvio que no, es que acaso eres solo musculo y nada de cerebro, no se como te aguanta tu equipo.

Neji: Lee como preguntas eso, es que acaso no sabes, la respuesta.

-Los demás no asían mas que mirarlo mal, lo cual lo avía deprimido ya que él no lo avía dicho con mala intención era que solo es lo que se le ocurrió, por su mente no pasaba esa respuesta que todos ya tenían, no creía en que alguien fuera capas de a ser tal cosa, en eso para desconcierto de todos Tsuki se acerca asta el algo disgustada, a lo que todos se ponen en alerta por un posible ataque sin embargo al recordar la estúpida pregunta echa, pensaron que tal ves un par de golpes dados por Tsuki le sentarían bien.

Tsuki: veo que no lo has dicho con mala intención, así que responderé igual, secuestraban a las mujeres de las aldeas para abusar de ellas y así ellas engendraran a una nueva generación de kusanagis y yagamis esa es tu respuesta.

-Lee no lo quería creer como unos clanes que fueron tan temidos antaño, avían caído tan bajo, a todos les extraño como al momento de acercarse a Lee parecía molesta y después simplemente sonreía inocentemente aunque con melancolía.

Tsuki: tal fue el caso, que poco a poco al llevarse a las madres, hijas, hermanas de alguien, los hombres, padres, hijos, hermanos todos ellos poco a poco fueron poniéndose en pie de guerra, sin embargo poco pudieron a ser ante clanes que llevaban mas de mil años siendo guerreros, esa fue la razón por la que de las diez aldeas que esos clanes gobernaban en su territorio solo quedaba una al momento de nuestra aparición.

Kakashi: espera como llegaron ahí ustedes tres y como es posible que Naruto los acompañase si él estaba aquí [sé que no miente, pero como es posible eso].

-Todos estaban de acuerdo nadie entendía como era posible si Naruto siempre estuvo en la aldea, en eso Tsuki mirando a todos con la misma pregunta sonríe.

Tsuki: díganme algo, que saben, de los clones sombra.

-En eso un escéptico.

Shikamaru: no nos tomes por tontos un clon de sombras, habría desaparecido con tan solo un golpe.

-Todos concordaban.

Ino: es cierto eso no puede ser, como dice Shikamaru, habría desaparecido con tan solo un golpe.

Neji: de haber sido así yo lo hubiera visto con mi biakugan cuando luche con el.

-Todos los presentes tenían ese pensamiento asta que.

Tsuki: no me han entendido dije clones sombra no clones de sombra.

Lee: [acaso no so lo mismo o es que ay otros] pero no son lo mismo?.

-Esta vez le daban la razón los demás, eran lo mismo.

Tsuki: es lógico que no lo sepan, según e podido ver nadie, en esta aldea es capas de a ser un clon sombra, pero vale os mostrare la diferencia.

-Y así sin realizar posición de manos alguna, simplemente de la sombra reflejada a sus pies una Tsuki idéntica a ella, comenzó a emerger.

Clon Tsuki: como ven ahora yo soy un clon sombra y.

-Realizando posición de manos, ante el asombro de todos, la misma clon se avía clonado en un clon de sombras.

Clon de sombras Tsuki: y yo soy un clon de sombras como los que ustedes utilizan.

-Nadie creía nada, a lo que todos miraron a Kakashi y a Neji esperando que les confirmasen las palabras de Tsuki.

Neji: [no es posible esto o si, quien diablos es ella] es verdad ella es un clon de sombras.

-Refiriéndose a la última Tsuki en aparecer.

Kakashi: y ellas dos son reales [no entiendo nada, sensei tus hijos, es como si no perteneciesen a este mundo].

-Refiriéndose a las primeras dos Tsuki en aparecer para el asombro de todos e septo.

Ino: ni hablar acepto que es un jutsu muy bueno, tu llamada clon sombra pero a pesar de que Kakashi-sensei y Neji lo avalen yo no.

-Todos algo confusos acerca de esa supuesta diferencia, entre un clon de sombras y una clon sombra iban a apoyarla sin embargo.

Tsunade: ¡Yamanaka Ino!.

-Molesta porque de nuevo dudasen de Tsuki.

Ino: hokage-sama lo ciento mucho por usted, pero aunque sea su madrina y aunque es impresionante que pueda a ser un clon… sombra sin usar pociones de manos yo no veo mayor diferencia a los nuestros.

-Esto a Tsuki no le sorprendió y aunque sorprendidas sus clones se acercaron a Ino sonriendo.

Clon de sombras: si es así por que no lo compruebas tú misma.

-Todos sorprendidos veían como la clon se ofrecía a ser golpeada por Ino, esto a ella la confundió mucho, dado que ella no era de carácter violento y aunque Tsuki era temible a un no les avía echo nada, es mas avía ayudado a su hokage, pero al estar frente a frente ambas.

Tsuki: [no parece ser tan mala y es guapa mmm, pero que dude tanto es molesto] que pasa no te sientes capas de deshacer un clon de sombras, mmm veamos que te dice la marimacho con problemas de actitud de tu amiga… a si ¡cerdita!.

-Al oir esto se olvido de todo y simplemente la golpeo muy molesta disolviendo el clon de sombras.

Ino: ¡a quien le dices cerdita, tu ojos raros!.

-Al ver esto todos recordaron a Sakura golpeando a Naruto por alguna estupidez dicha por este, aunque claro en el caso de ellas con la balanza más equilibrada.

Tsunade: ya vasta termina de comprobar tus dudas ¡ahora!.

-Esto al ver como avía sido regañada por Tsunade una Ino muy avergonzada, termino disculpándose con la misma Tsuki incluso.

Tsuki: no ase falta de veras, además fui yo la que, te ofendí pero es que vi que dudabas tanto, que pensé que así te seria mas fácil.

-Ino ya menos molesta.

Ino: vale pero podrías decirme como sabias ese apodo [ay no acaso me a espiado].

-Tsuki algo arrepentida por decirlo.

Tsuki: veras ase mucho escuche una conversación de ti y tu amiga, por accidente claro, sobre como discutían por ese chico uchiha y ay fue que lo oí, lo ciento.

-Algo e séptica por el echo decidió aceptarlo.

Ino: vale te creo pero no vuelvas a llamarme así, o la próxima vez te daré una paliza ¡entiendes!.

-Asiendo una cara de enfado que asusto a Tsuki, pero que a la ves se le izo muy mona, forzando a que afirmase con la cabeza algo asustada, avían echo alguna clase de amistad, ya que Ino sabia perfectamente, que de enfrentarse a ella jamás, la vencería pero por alguna razón extraña al amenazarla de ese modo, no sintió frente a ella a una enemiga si no a una vieja amiga.

Tsunade: si han terminado de hablar, me gustaría que ambas continuasen.

-Al oír esto ambas contestaron algo avergonzadas esta vez, nadie entendía es que esos hermanos eran bipolares primero eran aterradores y después hablaban tan amistosamente como cualquier chico o chica de su edad.

Clon sombra: vale ahora me toca a mí, esta vez no diré nada, pero por favor golpéame.

-Al oír su aprobación esta vez Ino la golpeo sin rechistar pero ella no se disolvió para asombro de todos, una ves ya repuesta del golpe y disolviéndose por voluntad propia la Tsuki restante.

Tsuki: vale con esto creo que mi entenderán mi punto esa es la diferencia entre un clon de sombras y un clon sombra, pero para explicarlo en términos mas sencillos, los clones de sombra que ustedes utilizan.

-Levantando su mano frente a ella y con un dedo generar una llama nuevamente sin posición de manos.

Tsuki: es como si de una llama ustedes tomaran un poco para crear un clon suyo.

-Vieron como de la llama generada Tsuki generaba otra más pequeña al tomarla de la primera.

Tsuki: en cambio una clon sombra que es generado a partir de la primer llama, arde igual que esta.

-Extinguiendo la pequeña llama ante la vista de todos, para después tomar un poco de la primer llama nuevamente, pero esta vez la segunda ardía y era tan grande como la primera, totalmente desconcertada Ino y con más confianza asía Tsuki.

Ino: pero eso es imposible forzosamente si creas un clon este no puede tener la misma cantidad de chacra que tu, ya que tu misma la creaste?.

-Tsuki algo risueña por el trato de Ino.

Tsuki: lamento decirte que si es posible, aunque en retrospectiva esto echa por tierra la prueba que hicisteis no? mmm que tal esto ey chico biakugan… Neji cierto.

-Este solo asentía.

Tsuki: eres capas de ver el chacra de los demás cierto.

Neji: si porque?.

Tsuki: podrías mirar el que tengo yo.

-Confundió sin saber la razón accedía y al a serlo se aterro, la cantidad de poder que vio era terrorífica.

Tsunade: y bien.

Neji: esto debe ser un sueño como puede alguien tener tal poder, ¿de verdad ese es todo tu poder?.

Tsuki: vale tomare eso como un si, ahora una vez mas.

-Y nuevamente de su sombra surgía una Tsuki clon sombra y esta misma realizaba un jutsu clon de sombras, en eso el trio.

Tsukis: y bien ahora podrías ver el chacra que posee cada una de nosotras.

-Un poco confundido accede y mira el poder de las tres para luego enmudecer, asta que algo molesta la hokage.

Tsunade: y bien que has visto?.

Neji: ellas dos tienen ellas dos tienen un poder igual, pero ella apenas tiene poder.

-Nadie lo creía, pero unas Tsuki sonrientes desaparecían dejando solo a la primera.

Tsuki: je vale supongo que con esto e despejado sus dudas ahor…

Kakashi: aguarda eso no explica, nada desde cuando Naruto a estado fuera de konoha y a un con esos clones seria imposible no darnos cuenta en algún momento se acabaría su chacra.

-Tsuki solo reía ante la pregunta.

Tsuki: cierto un clon sombra desaparece irremediablemente cuando su chacra se acaba pero si no, este puede durar incluso años, sin desaparecer.

-Todos impactados ante eso asta.

Tsuki: respondiendo a tu pregunta Naruto de los 16 años de su vida a estado fuera de konoha solo 5 años.

Kakashi: pero?.

-Muy molesta por su insistencia y haciendo reaparecer el dotjutsu de sus ojos.

Tsuki: entonces dime solo has estado viendo como Naruto era marginado por todos en ese tiempo, o es que acaso tu también disfrutabas como tu aldea trataba, al hijo de vuestro héroe del hombre tan inútil que fue incapaz de vencer al kiuby y en su desesperación, forzó a uno de sus hijos a salvaros, claro si en ese tiempo tenían a un hokage tan débil no es de sorprenderse.

-Kakashi, furioso por el insulto a su sensei y ante el asombro de todos se lanza contra Tsuki, con la intención de darle un golpe en el rostro sin embargo era detenido por su amigo Gai, ante la burla de Tsuki.

Tsuki: o tal vez fue por que ya estabas aburrido de el no? mmm ahora recuerdo según conto Naruto ni-chan años atrás cuando el solo tenia 4 años y fue atacado por un grupo de ambus y apuñalado mas de 30 veces según nos dijo a un agonizante, pudo ver, pudo ver como uno de ellos se acercaba a él, para después atravesarle el corazón de lado a lado, je je je así que eras tu no es así Ja ja ja, quien lo diría pero dime que pretendes yo no soy una niña, créeme cuando te digo que yo si que puedo no solo defenderme si no, que incluso matarte en un instante, que pasa es que eres cobarde o es que acaso eres tan débil como el inútil de mi padre.

-No aguanto mas librándose de Gai fue contra Tsuki, pero sin esperarlo ella se lanzo contra el, tomándolo por el cuello y ante el asombro.

Tsuki: ¡no me imprecionas!.

-Al tomarlo del cuello lo avía arrojado contra el suelo, ante el disgusto de todos y cuando estos quisieron ayudarle fueron arrojados contra las paredes y el techo desapareció ante el embiste de sus colas, cuando todos las pudieron ver se quedaron de piedra y un Kakashi medio sofocado.

Kakashi: ¿im…posi…ble, tu también tienes el poder del kiubi en tu interior?.

-Tsunade estaba aterrada sabia que una vez se liberaba el poder de kiuby así, el portador o portadora se volvía loco, esto seria una masacre, mientras todos se preparaban para la inminente batalla, sin embargo.

Tsuki:¡ja ja ja ja ja!.

-A un sentada sobre el a horcajadas (recuerden que él es mas grande).

Tsuki: ¿qué esto es el poder de kurama ja? tu si que eres tonto shinobi.

-Levantándose del suelo y con una mano levantando a Kakashi, mientras era cubierta por el manto del zorro junto con sus diez colas, esto dejo petrificados a Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Neji y desconcertó a los demás.

Tsuki: perdóname mi rencor hablo de mas, y aunque no me guste respeto que a un le seas tan fiel a tu maestro.

-Eso eran diez colas no nueve los que no sabían esa leyenda, no entendían nada.

Tsunade:[imposible eso… es… el…]Juby …

Tsuki: aaahhh cuando Tetsu-nichan se entere… estoy muerta.

-Tsuki se revolvía el pelo y saltaba de un lado a otro atemorizada, para confusión de todos, estaba asustada en serio.

Tsunade: espera cálmate, por favor.

Tsuki: que me calme, tu no lo conoces cuando él se enfada, da miedo.

-Ahora era oficial esos hermanos de Naruto estaban locos.

Tsuki: que hago, que hago… a ya se ¡epistrofí̱!.

-Ante el asombro de todos el techo se avía recompuesto.

Tsuki: vale sigamos creo que me e ido por las ramas… debido a lo que hicieron ambos clanes merecían desaparecer, sin embargo ni todas las aldeas podían con ellos ¡fue por eso que los exterminamos! ellos se atrevieron a… no tiene caso ya, supongo.

-Todos miraban como la rabia la invadía, por un momento.

Tsuki: ella ya ase mucho que murió.

-Mirando a todos, afligida para después responder a la pregunta que todos pensaron.

Tsuki: ella era Sio nuestra hermana mayor, ella… se puede decir que nos adopto como sus hermanos a los cuatro, saben… siempre nos dijo que éramos sus hermanitos.

-Todos veían como esta vez lloraba lagrimas de dolor.

Ino: espera como que ¿cuatro?.

-Avía preguntado algo que todos querían sin embargo, nadie se esperaba la respuesta.

Tsuki: así es dije cuatro, Naruto, Tetsu yo misma y Naruko pero a ella todos ustedes la conocen ya.

Shikamaru: para, para me estas diciendo que tu hermana a estado frente a nosotros y no lo sabíamos ¿Cómo?.

Ino: es verdad nosotros jamás la vimos.

Ten-ten: es verdad.

-Extrañados todos nadie entendía en que momento la avían conocido.

Tsuki: ¿de verdad?.

Lee: ya se el sexi-no-jutsu ¿verdad?.-Una Ino muy avergonzada.

Ino: ¿qué? estas diciendo, que anduvo desnudándose frente a todos, solo para colarse en la aldea.

-Todos pensaron que era toda una pervertida, una de las hijas del cuarto, sin embargo.

Tsuki: jajajajaja, yo eso no lo se, así que tendrán que preguntárselo a ella, ustedes mismos, ya que yo no se nada de lo que a estado asiendo ella, todo este tiempo, pero acepten mi consejo no digas eso que pensaron frente a Naruto, digo si es que no quieren morir… en fin como iba diciendo a pesar de que, no tuvimos las cosas fáciles, fue muy divertido estar con ella… pero esos infelices… se atrevieron a…fue por eso que… los matamos a ¡todos!... ellos la violaron para cuando llegamos a ella, le habían clavado ambas manos a un árbol de la aldea, para dejarla morir, tenia tantas heridas que estaba a punto de morir y saben que fue lo único que le preocupaba.

-Todos a la expectativa.

Tsuki: era que si estábamos bien, cuando llegamos con ella, es irónico, ¿no creen?, esa aldea jamás nos aceptó a pesar de que Sio les suplico que lo hicieran… ella no quería nada regalado, solo pedía un trabajo y un sitio donde pudiéramos vivir los cinco… pero ellos no se lo permitieron y a un así, ella jamás les guardo rencor alguno y así terminamos viviendo en un bosque cercano, realmente no era tan malo, no fue asta que los clanes se la llevaron, fue debido a ese ataque que nosotros los exterminamos… siendo sincera no se muy bien lo que paso, solo les puedo decir que una vez que Sio murió los cuatro perdimos la cabeza, estábamos tan furiosos, que lo siguiente que recuerdo fue ver como por mis manos pasaban los rostros de cientos de hombres y mujeres, rogando por sus vidas, no se muy bien como pero cuando terminamos de matarlos y destruir el lugar… fuera de ahí pude escuchar como los que oían los gritos, de los clanes, decían que era como si las mismísimas llamas del infierno, hubieran aparecido y estuvieran castigando a los kusanagi y yagami, luego solo mire como Tetsu y Naruto que fueron los primeros en salir, eran llamados demonio… los hermanos demonio, por nuestros aterrados espectadores al verlos bañados en la sangre de esos desgraciados, no es irónico, ustedes los persiguieron primero llamándoles héroes, para tratar de utilizarles en sus propios conflictos… después al negarse, los llamaron monstruos y trataron de matarlos y cuando ellos devolvieron el ataque los llamaron ¡demonios! y ahora que ellos han reaparecido todo cambiara… porque ahora ¡nosotras estamos con ellos!.

-Todos estaban pálidos ante la verdad.

Tsuki:¡ahora el mundo responderá ante nosotros! ¡los hermanos demonio!

Y y y esto a un… continua

PROXIMO EPISODIO

KYUBI CONTRA JUBI… BIJU-DAMA CONTRA BIJU-DAMA, HINOKAMI VERSUS SHINOBI-NO-KAMI, PRELUDIO AL FINAL DE LA ERA… DE LOS HUMANOS


End file.
